Entre l'amour et la haine
by nightmare2054
Summary: L'amour n'a pas de sens, surtout pas quand vous êtes attirée par l'homme qui est votre pire ennemi. Un homme supposé n'avoir ni cœur, ni âme. Pourtant, il lui reste une once d'humanité, mais où est-elle? Traduction.
1. Prologue: Mauvais garçons

_Coucou! Alors, c'est ma toute première fic (où plutôt traduction) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'essaierais de publier un chapitre par semaine mais avec la reprise des cours je ne garantis rien. Cette fiction est de l'auteur She-Loved-Too-Easily que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire._

_Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**Disclamer: Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Julie Plec et à L.J Smith.**_

* * *

** Prologue: Mauvais Garçons**

Trouble. Ce mot décrit parfaitement la situation que moi, Caroline Forbes, était en train de vivre. Je devrais pourtant savoir que l'amour n'est _jamais _sans problème. Jamais. Un jour on croit que tout va bien et puis le lendemain... Tout s'effondre. L'amour est quelque chose de terrible qui nous tombe toujours dessus au moment le plus inopportun. Le pire, c'est quand ça se produit avec un mauvais garçon.

Bien sûr, je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais jamais eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons. Pour être honnête, j'étais sortie avec un grand nombre d'entre-eux. Mais, il y a deux catégories: ceux qui sont mauvais et ceux qui sont _vraiment_ mauvais

A quinze-ans j'ai rencontré Dan Johnson. Dan volait des cigarettes à son père pour les fumer pendant le déjeuner. Il manquait les cours afin d'éviter les contrôles importants et se nourrissait essentiellement de malbouffe. A l'époque, je considérais qu'il était le vrai mauvais garçon, comme le reste de l'école d'ailleurs. Les garçons voulaient être lui et les filles voulaient sortir avec lui. Et je faisais partie de ces filles, qui avaient réussi à retenir son attention. Être en couple avec lui,était assez cool jusqu'au moment où il est allé trop loin. Dan s'est fait virer de l'école et a commencé un travail en tant que facteur. Depuis, on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Et puis il y a eu cette relation ambiguë avec Damon Salvatore, un vampire cruel au fort tempérament. Si on se fie à mon point de vue, Dan était un saint comparé à Damon! C'étaient deux méchants, mais ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Et pourtant... Damon Salvatore avait un cœur. Je détestais l'admettre mais son cœur se trouvait probablement quelque part.

La même chose pourrait être dite pour Tyler Lockwood. Un loup-garou. Il devenait agressif par moment et avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais il était capable d'aimer, capable de prendre soin des autres, capable de prendre soin de moi.

J'en concluais donc que tant qu'il y avait un cœur... Il restait une part d'humanité...

Cela nous amène donc à penser à la forme la plus affreuse de mauvais garçons qui puisse exister. Un homme sans cœur, sans âme. Un homme qui ne mérite pas qu'on le nomme «mauvais» car c'est encore trop gentil pour lui. Cet homme mérite plutôt qu'on le traite comme un « monstre » ou comme le « diable ». Peut-être pourrait-on l'appeler « abruti » mais c'est encore trop sympa pour lui. C'est le genre d'homme capable de tuer vos amis et votre famille. Un homme qui vous sépare de votre petit-ami en lui arrachant son libre arbitre. Quelqu'un qui ordonne à votre compagnon de vous tuer mais qui au dernier moment se rattrape en sauvant votre vie. L'hybride originel qui a ruiné votre vie à plus d'un titre. Malgré tout cela, il semble qu'il subsiste encore en lui une petite part d'humanité. Et quand il s'attache à vous... Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas vous empêcher de vous sentir attirée par lui.

Le pire dans tout cela? Vous vous _détestez _encore plus que vous ne le détestez lui. Vous êtes dégouté de vous-même, en pensant que vous ressentez peut-être quelque chose pour l'homme qui est sensé être votre ennemi. Mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à ce sujet parce qu'après tout l'amour ne peut jamais être contrôlé. Jamais.

* * *

_Alors ce prologue, j'aime, j'aime pas, je déteste?! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews!_

_A bientôt, Nightmare 2054!_


	2. Chapitre 1: Culpabilité

_Coucou tout le monde! Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Bon et bien voici le premier chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Culpabilité**

Un petit rayon de soleil traversa mes rideaux et me réveilla. Chaque jour je remerciais mentalement Bonnie de m'avoir offert cette bague de Lapis-lazuli, sans quoi l'idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter du soleil me rendrait profondément triste. Je m'étirais et me retournais dans mon lit pour regarder l'heure affichée à mon réveil qui était posé sur ma table de nuit. Il était presque onze heures. J'adorais les Samedis! Au moins, je n'avais pas cours et je n'étais pas obligée d'affronter tous mes problèmes quotidiens.

Des problèmes comme la culpabilité. La culpabilité qui me rongeait depuis la nuit où Esther avait tenté de tuer toute la famille Originel. J'étais une idiote. Je me sentais _coupable _parce que j'avais déçu Klaus. Pourtant, la raison qui m'avait motivé était louable: tout ce que je voulais faire c'était éviter à Elena une morte certaine. Cela semblait si ridicule de me sentir coupable parce que je lui avait menti. C'était Klaus, mon Dieu! Il avait tué, terrorisé et torturé sans doute plus de gens que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Si quelqu'un devait être rempli de culpabilité c'était lui. Malgré tout cela, je me souvenais du regard qu'il m'avait jeté quand il s'était aperçu de la supercherie... Au début, je n'y avais vu que de la colère mais en regardant plus loin je pouvais y lire de la souffrance et de la tristesse. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il m'avait dit de prendre une chance. Quand il avait dit qu'il voulait me montrer le monde, apprendre à me connaître et que je devrais apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais, avais-je envie de mieux le connaître? Mon cerveau me hurlait « _non tu n'en a pas envie_ » cependant mon cœur était loin d'être d'accord.

Je me décidais enfin à me lever en espérant que me doucher et m'habiller me permettraient d'oublier toutes ces pensées troublantes. Une fois prête, je descendis pour trouver ma mère assise à la table de la cuisine en train de lire de nouveaux papiers. Apparemment le Sherrif Forbes ne travaillait pas ce matin.

« Bonjour maman » lui dis-je en prenant le lait dans le frigo.

Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers et me sourit: « Bonjour chérie. As-tu bien dormi?»

**« **En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi ». Je m'asseyais à table pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Liz soupira puis me donna un autre petit sourire « Cela ne m'étonne pas avec tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps. Bonnie a des problèmes avec sa mère... Et Tyler... Toujours pas de nouvelle de lui? »

« Non, rien ». Je lui avais répondu avec une voie tendue, les yeux rivés sur mon bol de céréales afin d'éviter son regard à la mention de mon petit copain. Ou ex petit copain. A ce stade, je ne savais plus où nous en étions dans notre relation. Et tout cela grâce à Klaus. Cet abruti.

Soudainement, j'ai pris conscience qu'une main tapotait la mienne et j'ai donc fait l'effort de relever la tête vers ma mère : « Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra quand il se sentira prêt. Je suis persuadée que Tyler fait de son mieux pour revenir vers toi. Il t'aime, tu sais. »

Je savais que ma mère voulait me réconforter mais je me sentais encore plus mal. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité venait de m'envahir. Je devais sortir d'ici.

« Espérons-le.» Marmonnais-je tout en me levant de ma chaise.

« Alors, aucun plan pour aujourd'hui?» demanda ma mère en essayant de passer à un sujet plus léger.

« Si, je vais chez Bonnie. Je veux vérifier comment Abby s'en sort avec son nouveau stade de vampire. Peut-être que je peux l'aider. Après tout, je suis passée par la même étape. »

« Cela me semble être une bonne idée. Passe le bonjour à Bonnie et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle moi » Me proposa t-elle.

« Merci maman. On se voit plus tard!»

J'ai pris mon téléphone et mes clés de voiture avant de me diriger rapidement vers la porte. Le temps était magnifique aujourd'hui, et bien que cela semble être un détail, ça me redonnait le moral.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Bonnie était relativement court, et à peine cinq minutes après mon départ, je me retrouvais devant chez elle. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma voiture, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'ai regardé l'écran et c'était Elena... J'ai poussé un long soupir. Je savais qu'elle était très inquiète cependant elle devait comprendre que Bonnie avait besoin qu'on lui laisse de l'espace pour respirer. Après mûre réflexion j'ai décroché:

« Elena, Salut.»

« Salut Caroline. As-tu vu Bonnie aujourd'hui? J'ai tenté de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas et ça m'inquiète.

« Je suis sur le point d'aller la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais vraiment Elena, elle a besoin d'espace .»

Elena soupira. « Je sais... C'est juste que c'est mon amie Caroline. J'ai réellement envie de l'aider mais elle ne veut pas.»

« Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de la laisser tranquille.»Insistais-je.

« Je suppose... Mais si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour aider...»

« Je te tiens au courant. Je t'enverrai un message pour te dire comment elle se sent, d'accord? »

« Ok. Transmets à Bonnie tout mon amour et mon soutien. »

« Je le ferais. A plus tard. »

Je rangeais mon téléphone tout en marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je frappais et elle m'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Elle avait l'air secouée, ses yeux étaient fatigués et écarquillés.

« Bonnie, est-ce que tout va bien? Comment est ta mère?»

Elle haussa les épaules. « Oui, non... Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Elle vient de se réveiller.» Me dit-elle prudemment, tout en me prenant le bras afin de me permettre d'entrer. Puis, elle referma la porte derrière nous.

« Comment a t-elle pris la nouvelle?» Je préférais être directe et ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Elle n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir un vampire...Mais heureusement elle est encore moins excitée à l'idée de mourir.» me dit Bonnie en soupirant de soulagement.

Tout en me conduisant vers le salon, un sentiment de tristesse prit possession de moi. Cette situation m'était trop familière ; j'avais vécu exactement la même chose il y a quelques semaines, quand mon père a eu le choix de mourir ou de devenir un vampire. La seule différence était que lui avait préféré la _mort_.

« Elle doit se nourrir maintenant.» Je lui ai dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. « Veux-tu que j'aille...»

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Damon s'en est occupé. » murmura Bonnie en roulant des yeux.

Elle leva la main et c'est seulement maintenant que j'ai remarqué le petit sac translucide qu'elle tenait. Il contenait un liquide rouge. Du sang humain.

« Je suppose que c'est sa manière pour s'excuser.»

« Ouais rien ne peut dire « _je suis désolé_ » mieux qu'un sac de sang. » Je devinais à sa réponse sarcastique qu'elle n'accorderait pas son pardon de sitôt à Damon.

De tout manière, je ne pense pas que Damon accorde une quelconque importance au pardon de Bonnie. La seule raison qui le poussait à être meilleur était _Elena_. Il ne voulait pas qu' elle le haïsse. Lui n'avait aucunement besoin du pardon mais elle si. J'espère seulement que Bonnie ne sera pas trop dur avec elle. Dès que la situation avec Abby sera amélioré, elles auront besoin de discuter sérieusement.

Mais pour l'instant, mon amie avait à faire à moi! Je suis donc restée afin de l'aider au mieux. J'ai encouragé sa mère à boire la pinte de sang puis je lui ai expliqué en quoi consistait la transition. Ayant dû affronter la même chose, c'était dur de la voir souffrir. Et c'est encore plus douloureux d'imaginer que ça aurait pu être mon _père_ s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu et terrifié.

Lorsque Abby s'est sentie plus «normale» nous l'avons laissée se reposer et nous sommes redescendues au salon. Bonnie soupira profondément avant de s'affaler sur le canapé juste à côté de moi. Pendant un long moment, aucune de nous deux n'osa prendre la parole nous contentant d'échanger de long regards. Finalement Bonnie a été la première à rompre le silence:

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Caroline». Le ton de sa voix était rempli de gratitude.

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est à ça que servent les amis » lui ai-je dit simplement tout en l'enserrant dans mes bras.

Pour la première fois depuis une heure, elle me sourit « Merci quand même.»

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je me demandais si c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet dont j'avais besoin de lui parler. Je me décidais à prendre la parole et tant pis si c'était le mauvais moment, il fallait que je lui dise.

« Hey Bonnie?»

« Oui? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration: c'est tellement difficile de se retrouver au milieu d'un malentendu entre vos deux meilleures amies. « Elena m'a demandé de te transmettre son amour... Je ne veux pas te forcer mais je trouve que tu devrais lui parler.»

Un grand soulagement m'envahit quand mon amie hocha la tête: « Oui je sais. »

« Vraiment? » Ce mot m'a échappé étant un peu surprise de sa réaction.

« Ouais... C'est juste que j'avais beaucoup de choses à gérer... Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire face même si je comprends que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je veux dire ça l'est indirectement... Mais ensuite, elle a toujours été là pour moi: elle est celle qui m'a accompagné quand j'ai rencontré ma mère pour la première fois. Elle n'est pas à blâmer.»

Je me suis automatiquement détendue « Je suis contente, je déteste quand vous êtes en froid. »

« Moi aussi. Je vais lui parler demain. »

« C'est génial! Par ailleurs, nous avons tous à l'esprit le fameux « diviser pour mieux régner». Je veux dire, il y a toujours un meurtrier en cavale et nous ne savons pas ce que... J'ai hésité à dire son nom « Klaus a prévu de faire... »

« C'est vrai. Pour l'instant il est plus sage de rester ensemble. Bien sûr nous ne pouvons pas être sûres que les meurtres sont de lui mais c'est un début.»

« Je ne pense pas que ces crimes mystérieux soient son œuvre.» J'ai peut-être exprimé mes réflexions un peu trop vite.

Bonnie haussa les sourcils tout en me donnant un regard interrogateur.

La vérité était que depuis la nuit de ce stupide bal à laquelle Klaus m'avait convié, j'étais persuadée que les attaques ne venaient pas de lui. Et mon opinion était toujours la même.

« Réfléchis-y Bonnie. Klaus est arrogant, imbu de sa personne et il a tué des millions de personnes dans toute son … existence. Quand il tue quelqu'un il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il fasse planer le mystère. Au contraire, il l'étalera devant nous. » Je tentais de lui expliquer ma théorie.

« C'est un argument valable.» reconnut-elle.

J'ai haussé les épaules: « C'est ce que je pense mais je peux me tromper. »

Une partie de moi espérait ne pas me tromper parce que, si Klaus était derrière tout cela... Mon _père_ avait été l'une de ses victimes..._. _Jene voulais même pas y penser.

« Peut importe si mon argument est valable ou pas, le principal est que nous ayons une piste.» lui dis-je afin de clôturer le sujet « Klaus ».

Puis nous avons discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes des pas descendre les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Abby Bennett est entrée dans la pièce, le visage souriant et reposé. Bonnie sourit légèrement à la vue de sa mère.

« Abby, hey... Comment vous sentez-vous? »

« Un peu plus moi. » dit-elle doucement. « Je vous remercie. Toutes les deux.» a t-elle ajouté.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue» lui-ai je assuré en me levant du canapé.

« Tu pars? » me questionna Bonnie.

« Oui j'y vais, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper ensemble. Appelle moi si t'as besoin.»

J'ai donné une dernière étreinte à ma sorcière préférée, dit au revoir à Abby et puis j'ai quitté la maison. Dès que j'ai claqué la porte de ma voiture je me suis souvenue qu'il fallait que j'envoie un message à Elena. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche et j'ai commencé à taper « _Bonnie ainsi que sa mère vont bien. La transition a eu lieu normalement. Bonnie te parlera demain. Caroline. _»

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger mon téléphone il se mit à émettre des bips. Merde, Elena devenait

rapide dans l'art d'écrire des textos. Mais quand j'ai regardé l'écran un numéro qui m'était inconnu s'est affiché. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'ouvris.

Si je n'étais pas morte mon cœur aurait sauté plusieurs pulsations à la lecture du message. Il était court. Il était clair. J'étais _condamnée_.

« _Bonjour Caroline. Je crois que tu me dois des excuses. Klaus_.»

Oh mon Dieu... _Sérieusement_?

* * *

_Alors ce premier chapitre? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu de Klaroline mais je vous promet qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus dans le chapitre suivant... J'en dis pas plus! J'attends vos reviews et je vous dis à Samedi prochain. Bonne semaine à tous!_

_Nightmare 2054._


	3. Chapitre 2: Invitation

_Hello, les gens! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Alors, je pense publier un petit OS sympa sur le Klaroline dans la semaine mais je ne promet rien vu la tonne de boulot que j'ai. _

_Bon j'arrête de vous faire patienter avec mon blabla habituel et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

** Chapitre 2: Invitation**

La femme forte et indépendante que j'étais avait réussi à ignorer son message... Pendant dix minutes. Whoua! Quel record! Après ces dix minutes cruciales une chose était sûre... En fin de compte je n'étais pas assez forte pour ignorer cet idiot d'hybride. Si seulement ce sentiment de culpabilité était encore encore là. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard je finirais par craquer et que je lui dirais ce que je pense de son message. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant?

Dès que je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai foncé dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de savoir si ma mère était arrivée. Une fois sur mon lit, je me suis enfermée dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire à un hybride originel qui avait terrorisé ma ville natale, et qui m'avait dit « je crois en toi»?

Il y avait plusieurs options qui s'offraient à moi: premièrement, je pouvais lui dire d'arrêter de me harceler, deuxièmement je pouvais m'excuser envers lui, ce qui me permettrait de me débarrasser de ma culpabilité, et enfin je pouvais lui dire que s'il voulait que je m'excuse il devrait d'abord s'excuser en premier.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je décidais que la meilleure solution serait de faire un mélange des trois.

« _Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour et je tiens à m'excuser. Pourtant, ce serait plutôt à toi de t'excuser vu tout le mal que tu as engendré. Mais vu que ça n'arrivera jamais, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu ne m'appelles plus. Alors,s'il te plaît, arrête de me harceler. Caroline.»_

En relisant mon message j'ai réalisé que mes excuses étaient pitoyables mais au moment où je voulais l'effacer, mon pouce a accidentellement touché le bouton « Envoyé».

« Oh non! » dis-je horrifiée.

Splendide. Maintenant je vais passer pour une fille de dix ans incapable de prendre une décision. Tout simplement parfait. Caroline Forbes, indépendante et forte est également connue pour envoyer les messages les plus pathétiques de l'histoire. Klaus sera tellement impressionné, tu parles.

Je gémis de frustration en mettant la tête dans mes mains. J'étais fichue. J'étais remplie de honte quand la sonnerie tant redoutée de mon téléphone se fit entendre. A l'heure actuelle, je me sentais nauséeuse.

« _Ce n'est pas très convaincant, love. Nous devrions peut-être en discuter pour corriger certaines choses. Considère ceci comme une invitation pour venir chez moi afin d'avoir une conversation. Ce soir, huit heures. Tu verras la soirée sera charmante. »_

J'étais choquée. « Il m'énerve ce type! ». murmurai-je à moi toute seule. Il croit vraiment que je vais accepter son invitation!

Mon prochain message était court, clair et beaucoup plus impressionnant que le premier. Ou plutôt ça me plaisait de me dire qu'il l'était.

_« Non merci. Je tiens à rester en vie. »_

Encore une fois Klaus ne m'a pas fait attendre longtemps.

_« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, sinon je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te sauver. Cela aurait été si facile de te laisser mourir... Je te verrais ce soir à huit heures. »_

_Il frappe... Il marque et la foule est en délire. _Il n'y avait pas que la foule qui était en délire, mon estomac l'était aussi. Pourquoi a t-il parlé de la nuit où il a fait basculer ma vie? Pourquoi ressortait t-il la fameuse carte j'ai-sauvé-ta-vie? Il essayait de me faire flancher et il avait réussi car je réfléchissais déjà à ce que j'allais porter ce soir.

-Xxx-

Il était presque sept heures. J'étais à court de temps et pourtant je me trouvais toujours devant mon placard à regarder tous les vêtements que je _n'avais pas_ envie de mettre. J'ai plissé les yeux espérant que ma concentration suffirait pour que la tenue idéale sorte de nulle part.

Vampires, loup-garous, sorcières... Toutes ces créatures surnaturelles existaient. Mais où était la bonne fée lorsque vous aviez désespérément besoin d'elle?

Normalement dans des situations comme celle-ci je demande conseil à Elena et à Bonnie. Malheureusement il ne faudrait mieux pas qu'elles sachent pourquoi j'ai besoin de leurs conseils. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne, même pas à mes deux meilleures amies.

Il y a des choses dans la vie que vous ne pouvez pas partager avec vos amies et peu importe à quel point vous les aimez. Des choses comme _« j'ai accidentellement tué ton chien » _ou _« j'ai le béguin pour ton petit-ami »_. L'amitié ne peut pas survivre à ce genre de problèmes. Des problèmes comme: _« je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour le gars que nous essayons de tuer depuis trois mois et qui a également essayé de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises »._

« Très bien! Concentre-toi Caroline! » Dis-je à haute voix. « Que cherches-tu? »

Voici une autre énigme impossible à résoudre: Qu'est ce que je cherche? Une tenue qui dit quelque chose comme..._« Tu es une horrible personne donc je n'ai pas besoin que tu approuves mon look mais en même temps j'aimerais te plaire.»_

J'abandonne, tout ça est voué à l'échec.

-Xxx-

J'ai fini par choisir une robe simple mais élégante. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais elle était agréable. La robe était bleue car je me doutais qu'il aimait cette couleur sur moi. Non pas que je m'en souciais. Au contraire, je m'en foutais!

A huit heures je me trouvais devant la majestueuse demeure de Klaus qu'il avait modestement appelé maison. J'étais calme. Je ne me sentais pas du tout contrainte d'être ici. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde nerveuse. Non je raconte n'importe quoi! Mes jambes tremblaient si violemment que je regrettais d'avoir choisi de porter des talons hauts.

« Allez Caroline! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est avoir une conversation civilisée. » J'ai essayé de me calmer tout en marchant à contrecœur vers la grande porte d'entrée.

Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Mes doigts tremblaient alors que j'appuyais sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit presque automatiquement ne me laissant aucune chance pour m'enfuir.

Il était là, plus beau que n'importe qui, plus beau que la nature ne pouvait le permettre. La vie était cruelle. Je dirais qu'il serait plus juste pour lui d'avoir un corps qui corresponde avec son cerveau machiavélique. Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un homme de mille ans puisse ressembler à _ça_. Pendant les mois où nous avions anticipé son arrivée, je l'avais imaginé comme étant un viel homme effrayant avec une mauvaise haleine. A l'époque, il était simplement une menace qui pesait sur nos têtes et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait si... humain. J'ai commis une grosse erreur. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique capables de transcender votre âme. Ses cheveux en désordre avaient une nuance sombre de l'or. Et son visage... Sa voie coupa net mes pensées.

« Bonjour Caroline. Je suis honoré que tu aies décidé d'accepter mon invitation. » me salua t-il. Son sourire était sympa mais je n'étais pas dupe, je savais ce qui se cachait en dessous.

« J'aurais aimé dire la même chose.» J'étais étonnée de voir que ma voix était relativement stable.

« Tu es toujours... aussi honnête. C'est ce que je préfère chez toi, tu sais. »

Pour seule réponse j'ai haussé les sourcils. Il continuait à me sourire.

« Eh bien, entre. Ne perdons pas de temps dehors.» dit-il en faisant un pas de côté pour me laisser passer dans le couloir. « Soit dit en passant, tu es magnifique. »

J'ai décidé d'ignorer son dernier commentaire prétendant qu'il était purement inutile. Instinctivement j'ai scruté la salle de peur de voir d'autres Originels.

« Nous sommes seuls.» me dit Klaus, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées « Ils sont tous partis sauf Rebekah mais elle avait des affaires à régler ce soir. »

« Fabuleux.» murmurai-je sans cacher mon sarcasme.

Il me semble l'avoir entendu ricaner. « Viens avec moi. »

Je le suivis pour arriver dans un salon spacieux. L'intérieur était antique mais de bon goût. Une cheminée, bien qu'inutile, trônait en plein milieu. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin joliment décoré.

« Veux tu boire quelque chose, love » me proposa t-il.

Était-ce une question piège? De quel genre de boisson parlait t-il? Etait-il au courant que je ne buvais pas de sang humain? Ou pire encore y avait-il des aliments vivants qui se promenaient dans les couloirs?

Il rit doucement se doutant encore une fois de mes pensées. « Je parle d'alcool, bien sûr. »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement: « Oui... Je suppose.»

Cela m'aiderait sûrement à me calmer. C'était facile de tenir tête à Klaus quand nous étions dans un lieu public mais maintenant que nous étions seuls... Il m'intimidait.

Il versa l'alcool dans les deux verres puis se dirigea vers moi pour me tendre le mien: « Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir?»

J'ai silencieusement suivi son exemple en m'installant le plus confortablement possible sur le canapé noir.

Il leva curieusement un sourcil: « Je ne mords pas.» Sa voix était douce tout comme son visage.

Mais cela ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Au contraire, je me demandais ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade de sérénité.

« J'espère. Après tout tu m'a dit ne me vouloir aucun mal.» lui rappelais-je

« Oui, je te l'ai dit et c'est toujours vrai.» me confirma t-il.

« Et si je me souviens bien, tu voulais me voir pour corriger certaines choses. Donc, vas-y je t'écoute. » Mes mains étaient accrochées au verre comme pour chercher un peu de soutien.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter, nous avons tout notre temps. » Il avait l'air offensé par le fait que je veuille en finir au plus vite.

J'ai pris une gorgée de ma boisson dans l'espoir de me donner un peu de courage: « Je veux dire qu'est ce que tu voulais clarifier avec moi? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici et non parce que j'aime être avec toi.»

Il soupira secouant légèrement la tête. Son expression était entre la tristesse et la défaite. « Tu me vois toujours comme un monstre, n'est-ce pas?»

Ses yeux bleu me fixaient attendant une réaction de ma part à sa déclaration. Qu'entendait-il par là? Y avait-il une bonne réponse à sa question? Et puis je me suis rappelée qu'il appréciait toujours mon honnêteté...

«Oui. Peut-on me blâmer pour ça? »

« Oui. Et non.» dit-il calmement en regardant son verre l'espace d'un instant.

« Explique moi. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi: « Tu es une fille intelligente, je suis sûr que tu connais la phrase _« il n'y a rien de personnel, c'est juste du business.»_

J'ai l'ai regardé d'un air incrédule. Sous entendait-il que je devais passer au delà du fait qu'il avait pourchassé mes amis? Voulait-il que j'ignore les problèmes qu'il avait créés entre moi et Tyler? Ou encore que j'ignore tous les dommages que son armée d'hybrides avaient engendrés?

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. » réussis-je à dire. « Tu n'as jamais regretté tout ce que tu as fait mais tu me demandes de les accepter! Veux-tu dire que l'humanité dont tu fais preuve envers moi devrait suffire?»

« Pourquoi pas? » Son calme commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. « Parfois, les gens veulent m'empêcher de réaliser mes plans, je suis donc obligé de les arrêter. Rien de personnel, juste du business. »

J'étais consternée. « Tu es malade! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter toutes les choses horribles que tu as faites! Et puis si tu as envie de continuer de vivre de cette façon, tu le feras et peu importe ce que je dirais!» Je m'étais soudain mise à monter le ton de plusieurs octaves.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus foncé. « Mais tu t'attends à quoi? A ce que je sois tout d'un coup rempli de remords?

« Non! En fait, si! Tu veux que je m'excuse pour un truc complètement innocent mais toi tu es dispensé de t'excuser alors que tu tortures des gens! Des gens qui sont proches de moi et innocents!» J'étais tellement en colère que je me suis levée du canapé en agitant mes bras dans tous les sens.

Klaus se leva, tout comme moi, du canapé et avant que je ne puisse le repousser, il me saisit le poignet pour que je me calme. Je me suis donc arrêtée de parler et pendant un long moment personne ne pipa mot. Nous échangions de nombreux regards, ses yeux fixant les miens. Il a été le premier à prendre la parole.

« Caroline, tout ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que nous devrions mettre tout cela de côté pour essayer de construire quelque chose... qui pourrait être absolument merveilleux. » Son ton était inhabituellement doux, vulnérable et son accent était assez prononcé.

« Et pourquoi est ce que nous devrions? » J'ai essayé d'imiter son accent tout en arquent un sourcil.

J'étais encore très consciente que ma main tenait toujours son poignet.

Il m'a semblé être plongé dans ses pensées pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Et bien? » Insistais-je. « Dis moi! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je serais toujours en mesure de mettre de côté tout le mal que tu as fait?»

Il cligna des yeux en me regardant comme si la réponse se trouvait sur mon visage.

« Parce que tu es ici. » m'a t-il enfin dit. « Tu es ici de ton propre chef et tu es venue seule » Il avait l'air très sincère. « Donc cela signifie... Que tu penses qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi...»

Il arrivait toujours à me laisser sans voix. Toujours.

* * *

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


	4. Chapitre 3: Proposition

_Salut tout le monde ! On est Samedi ce qui veux dire nouveau chapitre ! Au fait, j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire : une série de plusieurs drabbles Klaroline donc si ça vous intéresse n'hésiter pas._

_Sur ce bon chapitre et je vous remerice pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Proposition**

J'ai fini par retrouver ma voix. Soyons réaliste, il faudrait quelque chose de très important pour que Caroline Forbes ne puisse plus parler. Klaus me regardait toujours fixement, mais je n'allais pas le laisser me décourager.

« Je ne sais pas.» J'ai dit la vérité. « Je ne sais pas s'il y a un espoir. Crois-tu qu'il y en a un?»

Il resta silencieux mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les miens. On dirait qu'il était dans un musée en train d'admirer une pièce d'art très intéressante.

« Je veux dire, je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me montrer le monde... Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais connaître mes rêves et mes espoirs. »

« Je veux toujours connaître tes rêves et tes espoirs... » Sa voix était à peine audible et si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je n'aurais rien entendu.

« Tu le veux vraiment? Connaître mes rêves et mes espoirs? Parce que honnêtement Klaus je n'en n'ai pas un seul. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?» Dans le même temps, j'ai tiré un coup sec sur mon bras pour le libérer de la main douce mais forte qui le maintenait.

A présent, j'attendais une réaction de sa part, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il s'impatiente ou qu'il s'irrite. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux pour m'indiquer de poursuivre.

« Très bien, tu es un grand fan de l'honnêteté alors prépare toi... Je n'ai pas pris la peine de construire des plans d'avenir car il se pourrait que je n'ai même pas d'avenir. Je passe mes journées à sauver des vies ou à supprimer des vies. Sans parler des combats que je mène pour me sauver moi-même! Pour moi, ce n'est jamais un cadeau de voir le soleil se lever sur un nouveau jour. Et quand bien même je suis heureuse, je ne fais que prier pour que mes amis restent en vie ainsi que ma mère. Depuis que tu es ici je suis constamment sur mes gardes... Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois où je me suis sentie paisible et en sécurité.» Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et c'était très libérateur. Et puis, il m'avait demandé.

Il m'écouta patiemment durant toute la durée de mon monologue. Une fois, que j'étais à bout de souffle et calmée, il se racla la gorge et me sortit la phrase la plus illogique que je n'ai jamais entendue .

« C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin de mon aide.»

Je lui ai jeté un regard soupçonneux avant de lui dire: « Tu plaisantes là? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Caroline? » me dit-il sèchement.

D'un seul coup, et sans comprendre la raison, je me suis mise à rire d'une façon assez hystérique. Ça devait probablement être les nerfs.

Klaus n'a rien dit mais j'ai remarqué que les coins de sa bouche s'arquaient légèrement vers le haut.

« Ouais, c'est pas drôle » murmurais-je, tout en sentant mes joues devenir rouges.

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas. J'adore le son de ton rire. »

« Peut-importe » marmonnais-je. Il devait sérieusement arrêter tous ses compliments parce que, toutes ses paroles charmantes m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur le fait qu'il était un hybride vicieux.

« Je veux dire, ton rire me fait penser à de la musique douce. » insista t-il. « Mets tous tes différends de côté et accepte mon aide. Je peux te donner des rêves et des espoirs. Je peux t'offrir l'occasion de poursuivre tes projets...»

« Et comment comptes tu faire ça? » demandais-je avec scepticisme en roulant des yeux.

Il se pencha vers moi. Il était tellement près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il sentait bon, il était séduisant et très attrayant.

« Choisis-moi, Caroline » me dit-il d'une voix rauque en me fixant intensément.

« Je... Je te demande pardon? ».Ma voix tremblait et j'avais du mal à parler.

« Sois avec moi et je te promets que ta vie sera meilleure. Je t'emmènerais partout où tu voudras, je pourvoirais à ton bonheur. Chaque jour, je te donnerais une occasion de me montrer ce délicieux sourire.»

« Qu...Quoi? » J'étais trop choquée pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. Et pourtant... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer, les images de toutes les promesses qu'il venait de me faire.

« Reste avec moi et je te garantis qu'aucun mal ne t'arrivera. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que personne ne te blesse. Tu n'auras rien à craindre si tu es sous ma protection. Tout ce que je veux en retour c'est ta loyauté envers moi.» rajouta-il.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son regard. C'était un assassin, un psychopathe, une personne sans cœur... Mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un telle sincérité quand il me promettait le monde.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça ». C'était une sorte de protestation mais légère et avec une voix tremblotante.

« Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, love. Tu vois c'est l'un des nombreux avantages quand on est moi.» me dit-il en toute confiance affichant un sourire en coin.

Je ne sais pas s'il fallait que je sois ennuyée ou soulagée que l'arrogance de Klaus soit de retour.

Je m'éloignais de lui en secouant la tête. « Non... Je dois rester loin de toi... Et tu dois rester loin de moi... » Ça ne ressemblait pas à un avertissement mais bon.

« Je dois rester loin de toi? Sinon quoi? » Il fit un pas vers moi refermant ainsi la distance que j'avais réussi à créer entre nous. « Je suis presque invincible, love »

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud! » rétorquais-je faisant de nouveau un pas en arrière.

Cette fois, il me m'a pas suivi et j'ai donc fait demi-tour afin de me diriger vers la porte de sortie. Je devais absolument sortir d'ici. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je reste. Cette... chose entre moi et Klaus était vouée à l'échec, je le savais maintenant.

« Oh, allez Caroline! Ne gâche pas tout. »

« Éloigne toi de moi .» Cette fois, ça sonnait plus comme un avertissement. J'ai atteint la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, prête à partir.

Klaus était un vampire Originel presque aussi vieux que la Terre... Il aurait pu m'arrêter en une seconde, s'il l'avait voulu... Mais il n'a rien fait. Il me laissait partir. Il a tout de même tenté de me retenir mais sans violence.

« Caroline, attends. »

Je me suis arrêtée net, sur les marches du perron. Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver en face de lui. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte laissant ainsi une certaine distance entre nous.

« Quoi? » lui répondis-je sèchement

Klaus me donna un sourire diabolique, qui ne manqua pas de faire son petit effet sur moi, avant de me dire « N'oublie pas que mon offre tient toujours. »

« Quelle offre?» demandais-je encore distraite par son sourire.

Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt laissant place à une expression vide d'émotion « L'offre que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure. Tu peux me choisir. Réfléchis-y. »

J'ai poussé un long soupir: ce mec n'abandonne jamais ou quoi? Il ressemblait à un créateur de mode qui essayait par tous les moyens de vous faire porter ses vêtements alors que vous les trouvez stupides. Mais à la fin de la saison, après beaucoup de résistance, vous finissez par les porter parce qu'au final ils ne sont pas si mal.

« Donne moi une raison qui me permettrait de réfléchir à ta proposition. » J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire pour sa défense.

« La raison? » répéta t-il lentement. « Pendant des siècles, les seules émotions qui m'animaient n'étaient que colère et haine. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie... Quoiqu'il en soit ce que tu me fais ressentir en ce moment... C'est tellement nouveau que je serais un idiot de le laisser aller si facilement. »

Cet homme avait le sens des mots. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Ce que je dirais serait insignifiant. Il avait gagné cette manche, mais je ne le laisserais pas avoir si facilement.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça... » dis-je doucement sachant parfaitement qu'il m'entendrait. « Je ne peux pas être avec toi.»

Je me suis rapidement dirigée vers ma voiture.

Il m'a appelée une dernière fois: « Si tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour nous alors j'arrêterais mais si tu as le moindre doute... Tu sais où me trouver. »

J'ai claqué la porte de ma voiture violemment sans grande utilité. J'ai essayé de calmer ma respiration avant de tourner la clé dans le contact. Le grondement du moteur a brisé l'étrange silence installé depuis quelques minutes. J'ai regardé une dernière fois le manoir de Klaus mais il était déjà rentré.

J'avais envie de me gifler pendant que je conduisais. J'étais en grande difficulté. Et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à maintenir mes distances...

-Xxx-

Dès que je suis rentrée, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que je chasse toutes ses pensées de ma tête. Je me sentais anxieuse, agitée ce qui m'empêcherait sans doute de dormir cette nuit. Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais l'endroit idéal pour dépenser mon surplus d'énergie.

La forêt de Mystic Falls était un lieu parfait pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Mais c'était surtout l'endroit ou j'allais quand j'avais besoin d'un verre. Le genre de boisson rouge. Pas du sang humain bien sûr mais du sang d'animal.

Il y a quelques mois, juste après ma transformation, Stefan Salvatore m'avait appris à être un bon vampire. Mais l'ironie du sort c'était que Stefan avait tué bon nombre d'être humains. Je frémis en pensant que c'était aussi le cas de Klaus. Stefan essayait d'être meilleur et il avait presque réussi...

Avant que Klaus oblige Stefan à devenir un monstre terrifiant nous étions en très bon termes. Nous avions le même régime alimentaire et nous allions souvent boire un verre ensemble. C'est toujours si facile de parler à Stefan parce qu'il est très calme et compréhensif. Enfin il avait l'habitude de l'être. Tout était différent maintenant. Encore une autre chose que Klaus avait ruiné.

Je courais lentement dans la forêt pour laisser mes sens de vampire se développer. Le chant des oiseaux était la seule chose à interrompre le silence, ce qui était idéal pour réfléchir à mes problèmes. Ou idéal pour devenir paranoïaque... Tout d'un coup, j'eus l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un m'observait ou me suivait.

J'ai rapidement scruté les environs mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Peut-être que j'allais devenir folle. J'étais sur le point de reprendre ma petite chasse quand j'ai entendu une brindille craquer. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était Klaus vu à quel point il aimait harceler les gens...

En me retournant, j'ai été très surprise de me retrouver face à Stefan. Quand on parle du loup.

« Stefan... C'est toi... Salut... » lui dis-je maladroitement. Vu comment il était je ne savais pas comment réagir ni à quoi m'attendre.

« Hey, Caroline. » me répondit-il un peu incertain.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Les dernières fois où on s'était vu, il avait été froid et distant. Tout à l'heure, il paraissait incertain comme s'il avait honte. Il y avait eu du changement.

« Est tu... Ok? »

Il évita ma question en n'en posant une autre: « Et toi? Encore en train de chasser des lapins hein? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Oui. Tu sais c'est un ami qui m'a convaincu d'essayer ce mode de vie. Il a partagé une théorie assez intéressante avec moi, comme quoi les vampires n'étaient pas nécessairement des monstres. » répondis-je d'un ton léger. Il n'y avait aucune hostilité de son côté donc cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de me battre.

Il me sourit plus franchement avant de me dire « Ah bon? » Il jouait le jeu.

Je lui rendis son sourire: « Ouais... C'est le seul qui m'a empêché de devenir folle après ma transformation et je me tiens à la diète qu'il m'a conseillé. C'est peut-être ringard mais je crois qu'il a fait de moi un vampire meilleure. »

Stefan secoua la tête: « Tu as fais ça toute seule Caroline. Il faut beaucoup de volonté à un vampire nouveau-né pour résister au sang humain. Je t'ai juste apporté les outils et le soutien nécessaire.»

J'ai haussé les épaules: « Et bien, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, parce que je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans toi.»

« Si j'ai pu t'aider c'est le principal. En fait je suis content que tu me parles encore après tout ce qui s'est produit.» me dit-il en récupérant son sérieux. « Parce que cette fois... C'est moi qui ai besoin de ton aide. »

Immédiatement une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans ma tête. Besoin de mon aide pourquoi? Pour son prochain plan visant à éliminer Klaus. Pour des raisons évidentes, je préférais rester en dehors de tout ça.

« Pourquoi as tu besoin de moi? »

Il déglutit bruyamment, hésitant un moment avant de commencer: « Ironiquement, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à tenir un régime.»

Ma mâchoire a chuté: « C'est vrai? Depuis combien de temps es tu clean? » J'étais entre l'étonnement et l'excitation.

« Tu te souviens de la nuit où j'ai essayé de tuer Elena? » me questionna t-il tout en se remémorant ce souvenir douloureux.

« Oui... Tu n'a pas bu un seul verre depuis?»

« Non, pas une goutte de sang humain. » me confirma t-il.

« Qui d'autre sait? »

« Juste Damon. Mais comme tu peux l'imaginer il ne m'est pas d'une grande aide quand il s'agit de mon régime. » J'avais remarqué une grimace de sa part à la mention de son frère.

J'ai secoué la tête: « Je suppose que non. Au contraire, il pourrait essayer de te faire replonger.»

« Ce n'est pas improbable. Mais toi en revanche... Tu es exactement la personne qu'il me faut. Enfin si tu acceptes... Je veux dire après... » Il s'arrête me suggérant la suite.

« Ton écart de conduite? Nous tombons tous un moment ou un autre, tu sais. » Je voulais le réconforter pour lui faire savoir que je lui pardonnais. Après tout il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Le fait qu'il essaye d'aller mieux prouvait le contraire. Et puis c'était Klaus qui fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu. C'était une raison suffisante pour l'aider.

« Merci.. Alors qu'en dis tu? Tu veux bien m'aider? »

« Bien sûr! Allez la chasse au lapin nous attend! »

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? Allez faites péter ma boîte mail de reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054 !_


	5. Chapitre 4: Tentation

_Coucou ! Bon je poste avec un tout petit jour de retard. Merci aux gens qui me suivent ça me fait plasir de voir que l'histoire plaît toujours. Si ça vous intéresse, hier j'ai publié un OS Klaroline (voilà j'ai fais ma promo!)Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tentation**

Parler avec Stefan et chasser avec lui était quelque chose de très distrayant et de très agréable. Au moment, de nous dire au revoir je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Klaus n'occupait pas la place la plus importante dans mon esprit. J'étais plutôt contente du changement.

« Alors... Chaque fois, que je suis sur la mauvaise pente... tu t'assures de... me remettre dans le droit chemin, c'est ça?» me questionna Stefan quand nous étions à la lisière de la forêt.

« Exactement. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir à le faire des tas de fois. Tu es fort Stefan. » Je crois que la meilleure manière de l'encourager était de lui montrer que j'avais confiance en lui.

« Nous verrons bien... Oh, et s'il te plaît ne le dis à personne. Surtout pas à Elena. » me demanda Stefan. «Je ne veux pas... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Lui donner de faux espoirs? » devinais-je.

«Oui c'est ça. Je veux savoir où cette voie va me mener avant de refaire partie de la vie d'Elena.»

Je lui souris « Je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ferons revenir l'ancien toi. Je te le promets »

Le visage de Stefan était troublé mais j'y décelais une petite part d'espoir. « Je ne te mérite pas comme amie tu es trop gentille. Je veux dire après Klaus... Je ne pensais pas être capable de refaire surface.»

Mon estomac se retourna sans avertissement. Il suffit que j'entende son nom pour perdre mon état de tranquillité. La situation était passée d'une discussion agréable entre deux vieux amis à un discours sur le seul sujet que je voulais désespérément éviter. Pourquoi Stefan devait t-il parler de Klaus? Sérieusement! _Merci beaucoup mon pote._

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler, essayant de camoufler mon anxiété « Ouais... Tous ces trucs avec Klaus.. Il a dû être horrible avec toi... »

« Disons que j'ai eu des meilleures périodes dans ma vie. » admit-il. « Mais bon j'ai vécu pire aussi... Étonnamment, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur moi-même durant les quelques semaines que j'ai été obligé de passer avec lui. »

« Que veux tu dire? » J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que Klaus avait bien pu lui apprendre.

Stefan fronça les sourcils tout en alignant ses lèvres avant de m'éclairer: « J'ai découvert qu'à une époque Klaus et moi étions amis... »

J'étais estomaquée, sidérée. Aucun mot ne parvenait à décrire mon état de choc.

« Amis? » m'écriais-je. « Tu étais ami avec Klaus? »

« C'était il y a très longtemps. Mais oui, je le crains. »

« Oh mon Dieu... Attends une minute, pourquoi tu ne te souvenais pas d'un événement aussi important? » lui ai-je demandé incrédule.

Stefan a haussé un sourcil me faisant comprendre que je pouvais répondre moi-même à ma question. Effectivement, c'était évident.

« Il t'as fait oublier. Il t'as contraint. »

Il me fit un petit sourire m'indiquant que j'avais raison.

« C'est... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Un ami pas vrai? » murmurais-je

Stefan émit un rire sans humour: « J'ai eu de meilleurs amis... Mais Klaus... J'en ai appris davantage sur lui, en plus d'être un meurtrier psychopathe, je pense qu'il souffre énormément de la solitude. »

« Comment peut-tu dire ça? » lui demandais-je presque immédiatement. Il avait réussi à capter mon attention. S'il y avait la moindre possibilité pour que Klaus possède encore un peu d'humanité je devais le savoir. Principalement parce que je me sentais honteuse de tomber amoureuse d' un monstre sans âme tel que lui.

« Regarde toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées uniquement parce qu'il voulait une armée d'hybrides... Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Il n'a pas d'armée? » Je voyais pas bien où il voulait en venir.

« Non... Je veux dire théoriquement il nous a laissés en paix... Nous n'aurions jamais pris le risque de nous confronter à Klaus, j'en suis sûr. Nous nous défendons aux attaques qu'ils lancent contre nous. Jamais nous l'aurions attaqué sans raison. »

« Je suppose que ça aurait été stupide de le provoquer... »

« Oui! Et c'est valable pour tous ses ennemis. Tout le monde, sait qu'il est presque invincible. Ce serait du pur suicide de provoquer un combat avec lui! Pourquoi ferait t-on cela? » m'expliqua t-il.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Il voulait s'entourer d'un groupe d'hybrides afin de s'identifier à eux. Il en avait marre d'être l'unique hybride au monde. Il veut juste que quelqu'un le comprenne... » Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me rendais compte que ce que je disais paraissait tout à fait juste.

« Je pense exactement la même chose. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il m'a forcé à venir avec lui... Il voulait en quelque sorte, remonter le temps et avoir un camarade à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui partage ses idées. »

J'ai soupiré quand la conversation a commencé à m'ennuyer et à me rendre encore plus confuse.

« Klaus est une personne compliquée, c'est sûr.» Bref résumé de Stefan pour clôturer la conversation.

« Et bien... Peut importe... C'est encore un monstre... » Le ton de ma voix ressemblait davantage à une interrogation qu'à une affirmation.

« Oh, ne te méprends pas c'en est un. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux comprendre certaines de ces motivations maintenant. Mais il ne faut pas s'attarder sur ça. Nous essayons d'aller de l'avant non?» me dit-il d'un air sérieux.

« Ouais. Il faut regarder vers l'avenir pas vers le passé.»

-Xxx-

Je suis arrivée dans ma chambre complètement épuisée. Mon esprit était encore agité mais cette fois j'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'endormirais avant que ma tête touche l'oreiller...

Ça c'était jusqu'à ce que je trouve un rouleau enroulé dans du papier bleu sur mon lit. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de deviner qui m'avait laissé ce petit cadeau.

« Sérieusement... » gémis-je à voix haute. « prend un peu de repos... »

La meilleure chose à faire serait de le jeter à la poubelle et de l'oublier... Et pourtant, je me suis retrouvée à dérouler le papier. C'était une esquisse. Une jeune fille blonde au premier plan avec comme arrière plan la Tour Eiffel. Outre le dessin, il y avait quelques mots écrits dans une belle calligraphie.

_Tu peux tout avoir. Klaus._

Comment un homme peut-il être si tentant? Je n'étais pas très loin de perdre la bataille...

-Xxx-

Cette nuit, j'ai tourné et retourné dans mon lit incapable de trouver le sommeil depuis qu'un certain hybride hantait mes pensées. A chaque fois, que je commençais à rejoindre Morphée, Klaus était là et hantait mes rêves.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression d'être un zombie. Je n'avais même pas envie de me lever pour débuter une autre journée. Mais avais-je une autre possibilité? Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et à contrecœur je suis sortie du confort de mon lit afin de prendre une douche. Une bonne douche pourrait peut-être m'aider. Malheureusement l'eau chaude ne réussit pas à me calmer.

Je pouvais continuer à le nier mais Klaus m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je ne cessais de penser à toutes les choses qu'il m'avait dites. Son offre était très tentante...

J'avais réfléchi à la situation maintes et maintes fois et il y avait certaines faits que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. D'une part, j'avais une longue éternité devant moi. Est-ce que j'allais passer le reste de mon existence dans ce trou paumé? Est ce que j'allais rester le maillon faible pour toujours? Ai-je envie d'être confrontée constamment au même choix à savoir lutter ou fuir? D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas accepter l'offre de Klaus... Mais lui tenir tête à chaque fois commençait à devenir difficile. Je devais rester forte. Si je cédais je perdrais ma famille, mes amis... _Tout_. Je devais être rationnelle. Quelqu'un comme Klaus pourrait ne pas en valoir la peine... Je serais une imbécile si je renonçais à tout pour lui.

Je me suis habillée, maquillée, refusant de regarder un certain croquis qui gisait sur le sol à côté de mon lit. _Ne cède pas Caroline. Il ne se soucie même pas de toi. Il essaie de t'amadouer pour t'utiliser par la suite..._ J'ai continué à répéter ces phrases dans ma tête sans grand effet...

Dieu sait ce qui m'a poussée à faire ce que j'ai fait ensuite. J'étais peut-être possédée. Ou peut-être que Klaus m'avait contrainte sans que je m'en aperçoive. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai attrapé mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et j'ai cherché son numéro dans mon répertoire. La voix dans ma tête qui essayait de m'arrêter à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose d'irréfléchi ou de stupide avait disparu. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger de moi-même. Malheureusement, je ne faisais pas confiance à n'importe qui ce qui expliquait que personne ne puisse m'aider.

J'avais déjà planifié mon message avant même que mes doigts tapent sur le clavier.

_Nous devons parler. Caroline._

J'ai cliqué sur « Envoyé ».

Mon esprit était vide, vide. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait la terrible erreur de prendre contact avec lui. Une grande partie de moi espérait qu'il allait tout simplement ignorer mon message, ce qui me permettrait d'oublier ce que je venais de faire. Cependant, il était très peu probable qu'il ne me réponde pas. Je n'avais pas le temps pour les regrets car quand je descendis les escaliers un bruit familier me rendit à la fois excitée et effrayée. Je pris mon téléphone pour voir « _Un nouveau message_ ».

_« Je suis content que nos petits textos me permettent de parler un peu plus. Dès que je trouve l'heure et le lieu je reviens vers toi. Klaus. »_

« Je vais revenir vers toi, incroyable! »murmurais-je.

Je devais admettre que j'étais heureuse qu'il me réponde aussi vite et qu'il ait l'intention de me voir. Mis à part l'excitation, il y avait une bonne dose de peur. Je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin de lui parler mais qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire? _« Salut! Je te déteste. En fait, je te trouve répugnant. Tu es un monstre mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments pour toi. »_

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre lui et moi et encore moins si je pouvais lui dire ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose capable de me sauver : une machine à remonter dans le temps qui me permettrait de ne jamais lui envoyer ce message. J'étais grillée.

Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau ce qui me provoqua une grosse vague de panique. Mais j'étais soulagée en voyant le nom d'Elena s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle me suppliait de venir m'informant qu'elle avait besoin d'arrêter de penser aux frères Salvatore. Ayant moi même besoin d'un temps entre filles j'acceptais volontiers sa proposition. Un dimanche calme, sans garçon est quelque chose dont chaque fille a besoin de temps à autre.

-Xxx-

Il s'est avéré qu' Elena avait également invité Bonnie et que nous avions toutes les trois besoin d'un soirée entre fille. J'étais heureuse de savoir que Bonnie et Elena n'avaient pas parlé des derniers évènements. Nous avions passé la soirée à regarder des films, à bavarder et à manger des pizzas.

Le temps est passé vite et quand j'ai quitté la maison d'Elena il faisait déjà nuit. Je suis entrée dans une maison vide; ma mère avait laissé une note sur la table de la cuisine disant qu'elle travaillait.

J'étais donc seule avec pour unique compagnie le silence et l'obscurité. Mes pensées sont donc rapidement revenues à Klaus. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui depuis son dernier message et je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser.

J'ai regardé un peu la télé mais j'ai vite renoncé m'apercevant que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

J'ai éteint la télé en jetant violemment la télécommande sur la table pour libérer mes frustrations.

« Peu-importe » me plaignais-je.

Me coucher tôt semblait être une bonne idée. Cela me permettrait d'échapper à la réalité et de rattraper du sommeil perdu. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers.

A l'instant où j'ai effleuré l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière de ma chambre, j'ai cessé de respirer. J'aurais pu crier mais j'étais trop choquée pour ça. Il était là, debout au beau milieu de ma chambre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il tenait dans sa main le dessin qu'il m'avait donné l'autre jour.

« Klaus... Que fais-tu ici? » dis-je sévèrement me maintenant à la porte.

Il me sourit sereinement pas du moins du monde impressionné par le regard furieux que je lui lançais: « J'ai décidé que c'était l'heure et le lieu. Alors que dirais-tu si nous parlions un peu? »

* * *

_Voilà fin du chapitre ! Alors il était comment? Vite j'attends vos avis!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


	6. Chapitre 5: Compréhension

_Hello ! J'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne semaine et comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche énormément ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Compréhension**

La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de rester bouche bée devant lui. Il avait quand même un sacré cran de se ramener ici. Mais là encore, il était presque invincible donc il pouvait se le permettre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans ma chambre sans ma permission, mais cette visite était tout aussi surréaliste que la première. Il y avait quand même une grande différence... A l'époque j'étais en train de _mourir_. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles, impassibles mais j'ai été la première à briser cette ambiance:

« Tu es … Entré par effraction. » L'accusais-je sans le moindre ton de sympathie.

Klaus rigola, amusé par la situation: « Et alors? Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, love.»

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » rétorquais-je sans réfléchir.

Encore une fois, il se mit à rire: « Techniquement j'ai été invité... »

« _Techniquement_, tu t'es invité tout seul. » lui ai-je fait remarquer. « J'ai seulement dis que je voulais parler, pas que tu pouvais te pointer dans ma chambre n'importe quand. »

Il est resté imperturbable malgré mon attitude très froide envers lui. J'ai supposé qu'il me donnerait une réponse acerbe mais il sortit un magnifique sourire avant de me dire d'un air désinvolte « Ne sois pas trop dure avec moi.»

« Tu es incroyable. » lui dis-je avec un ton fatigué.

Il haussa les épaules: « Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Je me suis retenue de pousser un grognement de frustration.

« Mais passons à l'essentiel. Tu voulais me voir. Je suis ici alors qu'est ce que tu souhaitais me dire?». Il m'invitait à débuter feignant l'innocence. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il me rendait folle.

« Je... Je... » furent les seuls mots qui réussirent à traverser ma bouche.

« Ne sois pas timide. Ce n'est que moi. » m'encouragea- t-il comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ma seule réponse fut de lui lancer un regard des plus noir.

« Je veux dire, Caroline, n'aie pas peur de me dire ce que tu penses. » Il eut l'audace de s'asseoir sur le bord dans mon lit. Il tapota l'espace vide à côté de lui m'invitant à m'asseoir sans rien me dire.

J'ai eu un long moment d'hésitation mais j'ai fini par l'écouter. Je me suis assise lentement en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher. Malgré tout, nous étions assez proches.

« Alors... »

« Alors... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux te dire... Mais en même temps... Je ne peux pas ignorer... _Ceci _» Commençais-je tranquillement en agitant ma main entre nous deux pour qu'il comprenne ce que le « _Ceci _» voulait dire. « Ce que j'essaye de dire... Je ne te comprends pas. »

Klaus leva un sourcil afin de me laisser entendre qu'il avait besoin d'une explication plus détaillée.

« Je veux dire... Ce qui se passe entre nous... Même _si_ je voulais que ça fonctionne, et je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je désire, il n'y a aucun espoir... Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, ça n'a pas de sens. » clarifiais-je.

« L'amour ne s'explique pas toujours.» Il para facilement à tous mes arguments en utilisant ses beaux yeux bleu pour m'attendrir.

« Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur une chose... » Je lui ai admst sèchement. « Mais... Pour que nous soyons un couple... Il faudrait avoir des choses en commun. »

« Nous sommes tous les deux très attachés à l'honnêteté .» Il m'avait répondu presque instantanément comme si cela lui paraissait être une évidence.

Est-ce que c'est moi, ou il venait de réduire l'écart que j'avais installé entre nos deux corps? Je décidais de m'éloigner de quelques centimètres juste au cas où.

« Peut-être mais pour autant que je sache c'est l'unique chose que nous ayons en commun. Nous sommes totalement à l'opposé! Nous n'allons pas ensemble! » Je tentais d'être la plus claire possible afin de lui permettre de voir où était le problème.

Cependant il n'était pas convaincu « Les opposés s'attirent. C'est un cliché mais c'est vrai. »

J'ai soupiré d'exaspération cherchant d'autres arguments pour le rallier à mon opinion.

« J'espère que nous serons capables de surmonter nos différences. » rajouta t-il.

« Nous ne sommes pas seulement différents Klaus. Nous sommes _trop_ différents. Tu arraches la vie des gens sans une seule once de culpabilité! Et puis, je suis pas une tueuse, je ne bois pas à partir de la veine. Je suppose que ça te pose un problème? » contestais-je.

« En quoi cela devrait-il me déranger? Je respecte ton choix de ne pas prendre le chemin le plus évident. Ça prouve seulement ce que je sais déjà... Tu es forte et unique en ton genre. C'est ce qui a fait que tu as attiré mon attention. » Sa réponse avait l'air parfaitement sincère.

Comment une personne si cruelle pouvait agir d'une façon si _humaine_? Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que l'univers était en train de me tester pour savoir si j'étais apte à résister à la tentation du mal.

« Tes arguments sont bons, mais nous deux, ça n'arrivera pas. » dis-je d'un ton définitif.

Cependant, il refusa d'arrêter et continua sur sa lancée: « Je n'ai pas encore entendu l'argument qui m'empêche de gagner ton cœur Caroline. »

A présent, j'étais certaine qu'il s'était rapproché de moi puisque nos genoux se touchaient. J'avais l'intention de m'écarter mais je n'arrivais pas m'y résoudre. Il avait comme une prise invisible sur moi. Je devais arrêter ça au plus vite avant de tomber dans un précipice.

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que... Tu me fais peur. » Je savais que c'était mon dernier recours.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, un air sceptique apparaissant sur son beau visage: « C'est absurde. Si c'était vrai, tu ne serais pas assise tranquillement en train de me parler. Tu n'essaye pas encore de t'éloigner... »

« Pas de cette façon là. » l'interrompais-je. « Tu me fais peur parce que je ne te comprends pas. J'essaye de te comprendre... Mais je ne peux pas. Le fait que tu sois imprévisible te rend dangereux. Je ne comprends pas tes motivations. Tu peux être doux et attentionné comme tu peux être un tueur en série sans pitié. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, sa voix semblait irritée: « S'il te plaît pas ça! Quant est-il de fréquenter un _loup garou_? »

Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit à l'évocation de Tyler. Tyler, qui était quelque part luttant pour sa liberté. Luttant pour moi. Et j'étais en train de le trahir car je développais des sentiments pour l'ennemi. J'étais une personne méprisable. J'ai soudain senti le besoin de défendre Tyler.

« Tu vois, c'est ça la différence entre toi et Tyler. Avant qu'il ne devienne un hybride, il se transformait uniquement à la pleine Lune. Je connaissais les motifs de sa mutation en monstre... C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix! Il n'a jamais voulu blesser qui que se soit! A tel point, qu'il s'enfermait et s'attachait pour en être sûr! Il n'a rien à voir avec toi! » Je lui avais presque hurlé dessus.

Quand j'ai fermé la bouche tout était calme. Aucune réflexion de la part de Klaus. Seulement le bruit de nos respirations. L'ambiance était très tendue, aucun de nous n'étant prêt à rompre le silence.

Finalement, Klaus se pencha un peu plus vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

« Très bien... Disons les choses clairement une bonne fois pour toutes. » murmura t-il son souffle caressant mon visage.

Il était de plus en plus en proche mais je n'osais pas reculer. J'étais paralysée. A ma plus grande consternation, je ne tenais plus en place. C'était de l'excitation pure. Je me haïssais de ressentir ce genre d'émotion.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne veux pas être avec moi. Si tu peux me dire honnêtement que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi, je dis bien aucun... Je sors d'ici et je te promets que je n'interférais plus jamais dans ta vie. »

« C'est tout ce que tu souhaites? Pas d'autres conditions difficiles? » questionnais-je la voix chancelante.

« Juste une. Tu n'as que _celle là_ à dire sweetheart. Après tout, tu sais à quel point j'apprécie l'honnêteté et que je peux facilement voir quand on me ment. »

J'étais presque au bord de l'évanouissement quant il leva timidement la main pour la porter à mon visage afin qu'il puisse caresser tendrement ma joue du bout des doigts. Mais je n'ai pas tressailli. Au lieu de cela, j'ai placé ma main sur la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts pour enlever délicatement la main de mon visage.

« S'il te plaît, laisse tomber. » le supplias-je.

Il émit un triste sourire: « Je ne peux pas. Ça aurait été plus facile si j'avais pu mais je ne peux pas. L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. A chaque fois, que nous tombons dedans c'est parce que nous nous en soucions trop. » Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains, situées entre nous, toujours entrelacées.

« Mais tu es Klaus... Tu n'es pas censé te soucier de _quoi que ce soit_... Comment puis-je savoir que tu dis la vérité? »

« Pourquoi je me serais donné toute cette peine, Caroline? Pour t'utiliser dans l'un de mes plans tordus? Si tel était le cas, j'aurais pu te contraindre, il y a des semaines. » me rappela t-il tout en fixant mon visage.

Sa réponse me fit réfléchir... « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? »

« Pas fait quoi? » me demanda Klaus un peu confus.

« M'obliger... Je veux dire... Ça t'aurait pris moins d'une minute pour me forcer à t'aimer. » J'ai choisi avec soin mes mots de peur qu'il croie que je l'accuse d'un acte qu'il ne ferait pas.

A mon plus grand soulagement, sa réaction envers moi était civilement correcte. « Caroline, Caroline... » répéta t-il. « Tu n'as donc pas compris? J'ai déjà suffisamment de personnes qui restent avec moi parce qu'ils sont contraints ou parce qu'ils ont peur de mourir. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de personnes comme ça... »

« Alors de quoi as-tu besoin? » J'essayais, en vain, de percer le mystère qu'était Klaus.

Il serra légèrement ma main me rappelant qu'elles étaient toujours liées. « J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. Et puisque que tu ne m'a pas clairement dit que tu ne voulais pas, je n'ai aucune raison pour sortir de ta vie... Je ne vais pas arrêter d'essayer. Tu as le droit de douter de mes motivations et de mon humanité... Mais s'il te plaît ne doute pas de mes sentiments envers toi, car ils sont sincères. Tu dois apprendre à me comprendre. Tu es une fille intelligente donc si quelqu'un peut me comprendre c'est bien toi. Je vais te convaincre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Ma gorge était sèche et m'empêchait donc de parler correctement. Sa proximité était enivrante. J'étais perdue dans le moment quand... La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment. Nous sommes sortis de notre bulle en déliant nos mains.

« Caroline? Je suis à la maison! Es-tu encore éveillée? » C'était ma mère qui venait de rentrer du travail.

« Emh.. Oui! Je serais là dans une seconde. » Ai-je répondu prudemment.

Cacher un garçon dans votre chambre était une chose. Mais cacher Klaus Mikaelson en était une autre. Oh mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas expliquer ça à ma mère.

Klaus soupira « Je crois que c'est mon signal de départ. »

« Effectivement. Ma mère ne peut pas te voir ici! » murmurais-je de sorte qu'elle n'entende pas.

« Pourquoi pas? Je peux t'assurer que je ferais un fils décent au nom de la loi. » dit-il souriant béatement.

« Wow... Est ce que tu viens de faire une _plaisanterie_? » le taquinais-je feignant d'élargir mes yeux sous le choc.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais je détectais une once d'humour en lui « On dirait bien. Mais que ça reste entre nous je ne voudrais pas nuire à ma réputation. »

« Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

« Et _ton_ secret est bien gardé avec moi. » me dit-il à voix basse.

« Quel secret? »

Il leva la main pour faire un geste entre nous deux.

« Oh... Bien sûr... Peut importe... » marmonnais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour faire comme s'il n'y avait aucun secret à protéger.

Klaus a deviné ma machination mais ne pipa mot. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour prendre la fuite. Avant son départ, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, et farfouilla dans sa poche avant de me lancer un objet. Merci à mes réflexes de vampire sans quoi je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le rattraper.

« Je voulais vraiment que tu aies ceci. Je n'essaie pas de t'acheter... Je pense juste qu'il te conviendra et que tu devrais le porter. »

« Attends, quoi? » bégayais-je.

Il était déjà parti ce qui signifiait que je parlais à moi-même. Un des premiers signes de la folie, cool. J'ai jeté un œil à la fenêtre mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que la noirceur du ciel.

Je levais les mains pour admirer le petit objet que je tenais. La pièce de bijoux était vraiment magnifique. C'était le bracelet qu'il m'avait donné pour mon anniversaire. Le même bracelet que je lui avait jeté à la figure le soir du bal Mikaelson. Il me l'avait laissé après m'avoir sauvé la vie et je lui avait rendu en prétendant que je n'avais rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme ça...

Et pourtant, il était là me suivant partout comme une malédiction. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce bijou. A vrai dire, c'était beau... Mais c'était aussi un don de Klaus. Je ne pouvais pas porter ces bijoux! Et puis qu'est ce que je dirais si quelqu'un me demandais où je l'avais eu?

« Je dois sortir ça de ma tête. » murmurais-je tout en mettant le bracelet autour de mon poignet.

J'ai fait en sorte de le cacher sous la manche de ma chemise. Peut-être que Klaus se considérait comme quelqu'un de bien au nom de loi mais j'étais persuadée que ma mère le verrait autrement...

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews !_

_Nightmare 2054 !_


	7. Chapitre 6: Rendez-vous

_Hello la communauté ffnet! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine et je comme promis voici le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews:D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Rendez-vous**

Se réveiller le Lundi matin était normalement un événement triste et terne. Il y avait quelque chose avec les Lundis, ils étaient ennuyeux et rien de bon de ne pouvait arriver, tout le monde le savait.

Mais ce Lundi matin était particulier, je me suis réveillée avec un sentiment étrange d'excitation, que je ne comprenais pas. Ma tête était brumeuse mais dès que mon cerveau a commencé à y voir plus clair, je me suis mise à repenser à la nuit dernière. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je me suis demandée si tout cela avait bien eu lieu ou si j'avais rêvé. Klaus étant dans ma chambre, courtois et charmant, essayant de me persuader d'être avec lui... Mon esprit hyperactif avait sans doute tout compris jusqu'à...

Je me suis lentement assise contre la tête de mon lit, mes yeux se tournant instinctivement vers mon poignet. Effectivement, il était là. Le superbe bracelet, brillant grâce au peu de lumière qui traversait les rideaux.

« C'est tellement mal. » gémis-je, ma voix encore embrumée par le sommeil.

Tout en accomplissant ma routine du matin, je m'efforçais de ne plus penser à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir. Je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer davantage avec lui. Pas si je voulais garder mes amis. Pas si je voulais éviter à Tyler d'avoir le coeur brisé...

Tous les deux jours, Tyler m'envoyait un texto ou me laissait un message vocal. C'était sa façon à lui de me faire savoir qu'il se battait encore et qu'il était déterminé à gagner cette bataille. Il ne m'a jamais détaillé sa manière de procéder mais il me faisait savoir qu'il pensait toujours à moi. C'était une manière implicite de me demander de l'attendre. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser? Principalement parce que je ne me préoccupe pas énormément de lui. Le principal problème était Klaus, et le fait qu'il commençait lentement à me faire comprendre qu'il y avait une différence entre une amitié très étroite et une véritable passion.

Oh mon Dieu... J'étais là, à penser à la véritable passion. Cet hybride originel avait infecté les cellules de mon cerveau, sans aucun doute. Je n'étais _pas_ amoureuse de ce mec, il n'y avait aucun moyen! Le jour où j'aimerai un homme aussi névrosé que lui, l'enfer connaîtrait son premier jour de gel!

_Par tous les moyens, cesse de te dire que tu portes déjà son putain de bracelet!_ me grondais-je mentalement.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Mis à part le trouble de la personnalité qui me semblait être très développé.

-Xxx-

Je suis sortie de la maison, l'air frais du matin fouettant mon visage, afin de me rendre au Lycée. Depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire, l'école semblait n'avoir aucun sens. Malheureusement, ma mère était très têtue dans ce domaine et elle voulait que j'obtienne au moins mon bac. Elle avait probablement raison mais quand vous vous levez le matin, sachant que six heures de cours ennuyant vous attendent... Disons,que j'avais en tête, d'autres façons plus agréables d'occuper mes journées.

J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans ma voiture quand mon téléphone émit un petit bruit. C'était un message de Stefan.

_« Bonjour! Est tu prête pour une chasse au lapin après les cours?Stefan. »_

Son message m'a fait sourire. Je l'avais appelé hier soir pour vérifier s'il tenait le coup et il m'avait fébrilement répondu qu'il était toujours « clean ». Je lui ai répondu rapidement désireuse d'échapper à la brume en entrant dans ma voiture.

_« Bien sûr! Rendez-vous à quatre heures? »_

_« Ok, pour quatre heures! »_ me répondit-il instantanément.

Je souris, heureuse de savoir qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. C'était vraiment génial de retrouver l'ancien Stefan.

-Xxx-

Bien que Stefan ait initialement prévu de garder Elena dans l'ignorance concernant son nouveau mode de vie, elle n'était pas dupe. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était perspicace quand il s'agissait de Stefan, mais ses interrogations m'ont prise de court si bien que je n'étais pas préparé à lui répondre. Comme nous étions toutes les deux en direction de la classe d'Anglais, elle m'a interpellé.

« Hey Caroline... Puis-je te demander quelque chose? » commença t-elle à l'improviste. Elle paraissait sérieuse ce qui me laissait supposer que sa question avait un rapport avec Stefan.

« Oui vas- y. » répondit-je,avec ma voix un peu trop élevée.

J'étais une menteuse pitoyable. Je priais en silence pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop curieuse.

« Cela peut paraître étrange mais as-tu parlé à Stefan dernièrement? Je veux dire, je sais que les choses sont différentes maintenant, mais vous étiez de bons amis avant...Tu sais, son départ... » Elle a soigneusement formulé sa question sans mentionner Klaus, à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Non... Oui... Je veux dire... Nous n'avons pas vraiment... Il n'y a eu aucune discussion sérieuse. Juste un peu de conversation. » _Wow, très convaincant Caroline. Tu aurais pu lui dire tout de suite! Ou pourquoi ne pas l'annoncer dans le journal local?_

Elena haussa les sourcils évidemment suspecte de ma réponse transparente. Même un _singe_ aurait pu dire que je mentais sans vergogne.

« Très bien! Très bien! Nous pourrions avoir parlé... » lâchais-je réalisant que c'était une cause perdue.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe avec lui? » me demanda t-elle « Quelque choses est différent chez lui. Quoi de neuf, Caroline?»

« Il te dira quand il sera prêt, crois moi. » Je tentais d'éviter sa question.

« Caroline...Je te connais depuis toujours, je vois quand tu mens. » insista t-elle tout en me regardant fixement.

« D'accord! D'accord! » cédais-je. « Il a travaillé si dur pour changer. Il ne veut pas être un tueur, il veut redevenir l'ancien Stefan. Il n'a pas bu de sang humain depuis des semaines! »

Elena cligna des yeux lentement semblant agréablement surprise: « Mais... C'est bien... Pourquoi ne me l'a t-il pas dit? »

J'ai haussé les épaules: « Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner tes espoirs. »

Elle soupira. « C'est tout à fait Stefan... Pourtant il aurait dû me le dire. S'il essaie de redevenir lui-même, je peux l'aider. »

« Je pense que c'est mieux que tu le laisses se reposer pour l'instant. » : je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. « D'ailleurs, je garde un œil sur lui, cela ne sert donc à rien de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre qu'il ira bien, il a juste besoin de se retrouver. »

« De plus, tu ne veux pas que je lui parle car il saura que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. » m'accusa t-elle sèchement.

« Ouais, c'est aussi pour ça... » murmurais-je coupable.

Elena secoua la tête, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage: « Tu es vraiment la pire des menteuses au monde. »

« Probablement » admis-je dans la défaite.

« Mais tu penses vraiment qu'il est préférable que je le laisse tranquille? » vérifia t-elle une seconde fois.

« Oui, je pense... Pourrais-tu me faire une petite faveur? Si tu décides que tu veux parler à Stefan, s'il te plaît dis que c'est Damon qui a vendu la mèche. Tu es mon amie non? Et on ne trahit pas une amie.» la suppliais-je en lui donnant le regard le plus convaincant.

« Damon sait! » s'exclama t-elle incrédule. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette ville qui ne sait pas? »

« Je suis désolée. » lui ai-je dit bronchant un peu au ton de sa voix.

Elle gémit tandis que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer dans la salle de cours: « Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu essaies juste d'être une bonne amie en respectant ses souhaits. Je suppose que je vais juste... le laisser se reposer. » dit-elle à contrecœur.

« Je te remercie. Sérieusement, il va y arriver. Si quelqu'un en est capable c'est bien Stefan. » lui lançais-je tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Je sais... Et Caroline... Merci de garder un œil sur lui. » me dit-elle.

« De rien. Stefan est un bon gars, nous allons le remettre sur les rails... »

Une voix agaçante dans ma tête me dit que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les mauvais garçons...

-Xxx-

Cet après-midi tandis que Stefan et moi nous nous promenions dans la forêt, il est vite devenu évident que j'allais être soumise à un autre interrogatoire.

« Hey Caroline... As-tu discuté avec Elena aujourd'hui? » me questionna t-il soudainement.

C'était du déjà vu. Deux choix se présentaient à moi. Je pouvais lui mentir mais vu mon niveau de persuasion, je finirais par lui dire la vérité. Ou je pouvais éviter cette option en lui disant la vérité.

« Pas cette fois!Qui pensez-vous que je suis, Docteur Phil? Toi et Elena vous devriez régler vos problèmes _ensemble_ au lieu de vous servir de moi comme intermédiaire. » La deuxième option était la meilleure.

« Elle t'a demandé la même chose? »

J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

« Et bien, de toute manière, tu ne lui as rien dit? » sonda t-il.

J'ai tenté de lui exprimer un regard d'excuse.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Stefan pour comprendre la situation. « Tu ne peux pas mentir pour sauver ta vie. » déclara t-il d'un ton neutre me rappelant que mes compétences étaient pires que pathétiques.

« Je suis désolée, s'il te plaît ne te fâche pas! » lui dis-je tout en lui faisant une belle grimace.

Il rit. « Tu as bien fait, ce n'est pas correct de ma part de te mettre au milieu de tout ça. Je vais parler à Elena. Je suppose que je lui dois bien ça, puisqu'elle n'a jamais renoncé à moi... Par ailleurs, je commence à retrouver confiance en moi. »

« Donc, je suis pardonnée? » dis-je en plaisantant.

« Très certainement. » confirma Stefan, en souriant. « Alors... Assez parlé de mes problèmes.. Qu'est ce qui se passe chez _toi_? Plus de nouvelles de Tyler? »

Une énorme dose de culpabilité m'a frappée quand le nom de Tyler a été mentionné.

« Il m'a envoyé un message l'autre jour... Tu sais comme d'habitude. Il essaie encore. D'après ce que je peux dire, il ne reviendra pas tout pendant qu'il ne sera pas cent pour cent sûr qu'il n'est plus dirigé par... Klaus. » Je me suis encore retrouvée à parler de Klaus, ça devenait une habitude.

« C'est compréhensible après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi... Bien que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait à craindre énormément... Les choses semblent être silencieuses depuis que la famille de Klaus a quitté la ville... » me fit remarquer Stefan judicieusement.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit... Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. » lui dis-je d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Cela n' a cependant pas empêché Stefan de s'inquiéter: « Peut-être... Mais je me demande sur quel plan sinistre Klaus travaille actuellement. »

J'esquissais un vague sourire: « Qui sait... » . _Oh je sais sur quel projet il travaille. Il est debout juste devant ton nez!_ Pensais-je.

« De toute façon, je pense que Tyler a raison. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je sais qu'il peut le faire, il se soucie de toi. » La tentative de Stefan pour me remonter le moral était vaine puisque la culpabilité m'envahit encore davantage.

« Bien sûr... Il peut le faire... Tout va bien... » marmonnais-je dédaigneusement. « Oublions cela et partons à la chasse aux animaux puants...»

Stefan me regarda d'un air inquiet mais heureusement pour moi n'alla pas chercher plus loin.

Un combat intérieur me déchira alors que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt. Cette terrible menteuse n'était même pas capable de se mentir à _elle-même._ Peu importe où j'allais, des gens étaient blessés...

-Xxx-

Après ma pause « chasse », j'ai décidé d'agir comme une adolescente ordinaire et j'ai fait mes devoirs. Se concentrer sur des problèmes de biologie complexes étaient une manière de se distraire et d'oublier ses propres problèmes.

J'ai continué à m'occuper en venant même à en oublier la notion du temps jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'appelle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était surchargée de boulot et que par conséquent elle ne serait pas là pour le dîner. Elle m'a aussi informée qu'elle m'avait laissé du poulet et des nouilles faits maison au frigo. Je fronçais le nez en raccrochant le téléphone. Il y a trois choses à savoir sur ma mère: excellente Sherrif, mère merveilleuse et cuisinière _désastreuse_.

Dès le moment où j'ai ouvert le frigo l'odeur horrible de poulet épicé envahit mes sens de vampire.

« Ah! » je fermais rapidement la porte afin d'éviter que l'odeur se répande partout.

Je pense que j'allais me contenter d'un sandwich au beurre. Je me débarrasserais de la casserole plus tard pour ne pas blesser ma mère.

Alors que je préparais mon sandwich, la sonnette retendit et m'empêcha de le manger.

« Entrez! » criais-je en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce qui s'est produit ensuite. Debout devant moi : Klaus un sourire confiant ornant son visage.

« Klaus...Que fais- tu... » débutais-je choquée de le voir chez moi.

Il ne m'a même pas donné le temps de terminer: « Une femme comme toi mérite mieux qu'un poulet pas cher ou du beurre d'arachide. »

Mes yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes: «Tu es vraiment incroyable! Tu m'as _espionnée_! dis-je en colère tout en agitant mon sandwich vers lui pour donner un peu de poids à mon accusation.

Il sourit: « Attention sweetheart. Tu devrais poser ça, nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un se blesse. »

C'était presque impossible de rester de marbre face à cette situation absurde. La position dans laquelle que je me trouvais était pour le moins hilarante. Je menaçais un vampire originel avec un sandwich au beurre d'arachide. Cela ne m'a pas aidée de voir que Klaus ne cachait pas son amusement. Pourtant j'avais l'intention de rester sérieuse...

Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en baissant mon sandwich. Oh, c'est un moment gênant quand l'homme que vous méprisez parvient à vous faire rire.

« C'est une sage décision. » me dit-il son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. « Rappelle toi que je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. » ajouta Klaus avec désinvolture.

« Alors que fais tu ici? Mis à part me harceler. » lui demandais-je pliant mes bras devant ma poitrine et m'étant appuyée contre la porte.

« Je suis ici parce que je veux t'emmener quelque part pour ainsi dire. Je t'invite à prendre un repas correct avec moi. J'ai entendu dire que Mystic Falls possède quelques restaurants acceptables. » me répondit t-il en douceur.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles: « Attends, quoi? C'est un _rendez-vous_? » lui ai-je demandé sceptique.

« Oui je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on le nomme actuellement: un rendez-vous. Qu'en dis tu? Tu veux venir avec moi? » Il semblait rempli d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas... Je... »

« S'il te plaît... » m'interrompit t-il en me regardant avec des yeux suppliants.

Et puis, ce tricheur stupide utilisait la puissance de ses yeux bleu sur moi. Il ne serait pas nécessaire pour lui de me contraindre puisque je n'étais pas capable de résister.

« Très bien! Mais c'est uniquement parce que je meurs de faim » dis-je de mauvaise foi.

J'étais une idiote. En fait, si vous regardiez le mot « idiot » dans le dictionnaire, il y aurait une photo de _moi_, juste à côté de la description. Oh mon Dieu, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée?

* * *

_Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


	8. Chapitre 7: Dîner

_Hello les gens! C'est moi et me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laisse une review :D_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Dîner**

Naturellement, Klaus possédait une voiture très chère, sans doute une fantaisie de sa part. J'étais assez nerveuse et je préférais jouer distraitement avec mes doigts et regarder vers la fenêtre. Faire semblant de regarder les environs me paraissait plus facile que faire réellement face à _lui_.

« Merci d'être venue avec moi. J'apprécie le fait que tu m'accordes une chance.» déclara Klaus en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture. « Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais encore me tourner le dos. »

Je me suis assise un peu plus droite dans mon siège avant de lui répondre tout en évitant son regard: « Moi aussi... Franchement, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je fais. »

Même si je ne le regardais pas, je pouvais distinguer le sourire dans sa voix quand il me répondit: « Tu dois vraiment être affamée alors. »

« T'as pas idée. » lui ai-je dit d'un ton plus léger.

Il rigola doucement, sentant que je commençais à me détendre.

Oh mon Dieu, c'était si difficile de rester froid et distant alors qu'il était si charmant et... Oserais-je le dire? a_mical_. Non! Non, non, non! « Klaus » et « amical » étaient deux mots qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Tout comme « Klaus » et « Caroline ». C'était ridicule...

« Nous sommes arrivés. » annonça t-il en garant la voiture.

« Bien. » murmurais-je en regardant dans sa direction pour la première fois de la soirée.

Il était déterminé à changer mon humeur. « Allons, sweetheart. Tu _pourrais _faire preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que je suis impatient de passer une soirée en compagnie d'une belle femme comme toi. »

Son sourire était réservé mais ses yeux azur brillaient d'une lueur qui me faisait penser qu'il était vraiment heureux d'aller dîner avec moi. Mais il était le plus grand acteur du monde et il pouvait être tout sauf sincère.

« Je suis désolée. Il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée d'être volontairement avec toi. » dis-je en utilisant un ton entre le sérieux et la plaisanterie.

Il me sourit: « Très bien. »

-Xxx-

Quand nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant il m'a fallu moins d'un minute pour me rendre compte que l'intérieur hurlait « _hors de prix »_. Mais je n'ai rien dit parce qu'après tout c'était _lui_ qui _m'_emmenait dîner. S'il voulait dépenser une fortune dans de la nourriture délicieuse, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. L'endroit était plein à craquer et je me demandais si Klaus avait pris la peine de réserver une table.

Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, il se dirigea vers un membre du personnel. Ledit employé était vêtu d'un costume cher et quand Klaus lui adressa la parole, il a répondu en hochant la tête avec raideur.

« Donne-moi juste une minute. » me dit-il avec désinvolture.

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'abandonna devant la porte pour avoir une discussion privée avec l'hôte. Ils parlaient tous les deux avec des voix basses mais mon audition de vampire me permettait d'écouter assez facilement.

Quand Klaus se retourna, reportant son attention vers moi, il avait l'air satisfait: « J'ai réussi à nous avoir une belle table. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui: « Tu as _contraint _ce pauvre gars. »

« Lorsqu'on vit dans une ville comme celle là, il faut garder à l'esprit les avantages de la verveine de temps en temps. » me dit Klaus d'un ton dédaigneux tandis que nous suivions le serveur qui nous dirigeait vers notre « belle table ».

« Bien sûr, mon pote. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bateau flotte. » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe fâchée.

Il rit. « J'ai entendu. »

Le garçon nous a conduit vers une table isolée près d'une fenêtre. Nous nous sommes ensuite assis.

« Tu dois admettre que _c'est_ une table magnifique. » me dit t-il tournant sa tête sur le côté.

« C'est inutile de nier... » dis-je distraitement.

Je me sentais quelque peu bizarre avec lui. C'était probablement parce que j'avais accepté un rendez-vous avec l'ennemi...

Ma bataille intérieure devenait une vrai guerre. Toutes mes pensées se battaient entre elles. Il y avait des pensées qui me disaient que Klaus pouvait être charmant quand il le voulait ainsi que des réflexions qui me disaient que je n'aurais _jamais_ dû laisser tout cela se produire. Et puis, il y avait des pensées, comme quoi Klaus et moi venions de deux planètes complètement différentes. Des réflexions sur la trahison envers Tyler... Sur la trahison envers mes amis...

Le serveur m'a sortie de mes pensées en nous apportant les menus. J'ai saisi cette occasion pour me détourner du regard de Klaus et je suis restée fixée sur le menu, regardant les mots sans chercher à les comprendre.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette jolie tête, sweetheart. » me demanda t-il tout un coup en me prenant par surprise. « Il est évident que quelque chose te dérange.»

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux bleu me fixaient intensément. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, pas vrai?

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler. » Mon ton était confiant sans être désagréable. Je voulais juste être honnête avec lui, comme il le souhaitait.

« Et pourquoi ça? Tu a le droit de me juger. » essaya t-il de me convaincre en me donnant un demi sourire.

J'ai ignoré son charmant petit discours cependant j'ai commencé une série de questions. « Sérieusement... Pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu étais... Intéressé? Je veux dire pourquoi tu te soucies de mes pensées et de mes problèmes? Je ne te comprends absolument pas. Tu es sur la Terre depuis 1000 ans... Tu as dû rencontrer un _million de filles _au fil du temps! Des filles spectaculaires, spéciales... Pourquoi te soucies tu de quelqu'un comme moi? »

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il me contempla. Cependant quand il a répondu à ma question, il n'était pas hésitant. Son expression n'exprimait aucune sincérité. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est _toi_ qui m'a dit que je n'établissais aucun lien avec les gens parce que je n'essayais pas de les comprendre. En sachant que tu dis souvent des choses pleines de bon sens... J'ai décidé de suivre tes conseils. »

« Quoi? » demandais-je momentanément abasourdie.

« Tes conseils... Que je devrais essayer de comprendre les gens. Tu te souviens certainement. »

Bien sûr, que je me souvenais. J'ai grincé des dents en repensant au bal Mikaelson. Cette nuit, où j'avais imprudemment conseillé Klaus sur ses piètres compétences en relations humaines.

J'ai tenté de garder mon sérieux: « J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose comme ça. »

« Bien. Disons que, purement hypothétiquement, je serais prêt à faire des efforts à ce sujet... Je dois bien commencer _quelque part_. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la planète, alors je dirais qu'il serait préférable de faire une personne à la fois. Alors pourquoi ne pas débuter avec _toi_? » me dit-il, capturant mon regard.

Il était clair qu'il cherchait à me montrer la meilleure partie de lui pour me plaire. La discussion devenait trop sérieuse, j'ai donc décidé de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une blague.

« Hmm, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je veux dire si tu es _vraiment _prêt à comprendre les gens, si tu veux sincèrement essayer... Alors, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus facile de commencer par une personne plus_ intéressante_ que moi? Au moins, cela te permettrait de donner moins de ta personne. »

Klaus roula des yeux mais n'a pas eu le temps de répondre puisque le serveur était de retour pour savoir si nous étions prêts à commander. A ce moment là, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas fait attention au menu et que par conséquent je ne savais pas quoi commander.

Klaus a dû remarquer à quel point j'étais bête devant le garçon car il lança: « Nous prendrons un peu de _tout_. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils regardant fixement Klaus. Il se demandait sans doute s'il avait bien entendu.

« Mais, Monsieur, il y a environ 20 plats sur notre carte.» nous informa le serveur après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Cela lui a valu un regard noir. Son long regard effrayant. Cet _irrésistible _regard.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé combien de plats il y a sur le menu. Alors, pourquoi ne pas garder cette information inutile pour vous et nous servir un peu de _tout_. »

« Klaus! » craquais-je tentant de le distraire afin de perturber son contact visuel avec le serveur.

« Quoi? » demanda t-il les yeux faussement innocents.

Ce mec est incroyable, il prétend ne rien faire de mal! Je tournais mon attention vers le serveur qui était confus. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui ai parlé qu'il sortit de son état d'hébétude.

« Je suis désolée, ne vous préoccupez pas de lui. » dis-je afin de m'excuser du comportement de Klaus. « Que nous recommandez vous? »

Notre serveur semblait être revenu à la normale me répondant dans un style purement professionnel: « Le saumon reçoit énormément de compliments, Miss. »

« Alors, c'est ce que nous prendrons. » Ma déclaration était accompagnée d'un regard d'avertissement envers l'hybride.

« Très bien, Miss. » dit-il tout en récupérant les menus avant de nous laisser seuls.

Klaus me lança un regard mi étonné, mi amusé: « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? »

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur lui: « Il y a dix minutes tu disais que tu voulais essayer de comprendre les gens, non? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, c'était juste hypothétique. » me dit-il en désaccord avec moi.

« Dommage, parce sinon tu aurais pu apprendre la leçon numéro 1: la plupart des gens n'aiment pas qu'on porte atteinte à leur liberté. » lui ai-je dit sèchement.

L'originel hausse les épaules: « Je ne me soucie pas de la _plupart des gens_. Je me soucie de _toi_. »

J'ai poussé un soupir bougeant ma tête en signe d'incrédulité: « Je préférerais que tu évites de dire ce genre de chose. »

Il n'a rien dit contre cet argument. Pendant un temps, il s'est contenté de m'observer sans parler. Ça m'a donné la chair de poule. J'ai pris mon verre, espérant que cette action lui permettrait de ne plus me regarder. Ça a marché en quelque sorte, puisqu'il détacha son regard de mon visage pour le reporter sur ma main saisissant le verre de vin.

« Tu le portes? » me fit t-il remarquer d'un air suffisant.

Je ris nerveusement, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas mentir. « Oui, je suppose que je le porte ... De toutes manière, tous les prétextes que j'inventerais sonneraient faux, n'est ce pas? »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'excuses? Tu as le droit de porter un merveilleux bijou qui t'as été donné par un ami cher. » Ses yeux bleu voyagèrent de mon poignet à mon visage.

J'ai haussé un de mes sourcils: « Tu considères que nous sommes amis? »

« Je préférerais être plus que ton ami. Mais je vais prendre ce que je peux obtenir.»

Comment arrivait-il à choisir les mots qui me rendaient toujours muette? Le serveur n'aurait pas pu arriver à un meilleur moment. Il déposa les assiettes sur la table, évitant toute forme de contact avec les yeux.

« Bon appétit. » C'est la seule phrase qu'il a prononcée avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Même s'il était complètement désemparé, ses instincts humains lui disaient sans doute qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange à cette table.

Klaus semblait totalement insensible à la détresse du jeune homme et me sourit chaleureusement. « C'est vrai, love... Bon appétit. Je pense que ça doit être meilleur que ton sandwich. »

« Et bien... Tu devrais savoir que je fais de très bons sandwichs au beurre d'arachide! » C'était ma seule défense.

Je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait de rire: Oh, ne sois pas offensée. Je n'oserais pas remettre en cause tes capacités pour faire des sandwichs. »

Nous avons tous les deux commencé à manger et j'esquissais un petit sourire une fois la première bouchée avalée. Oui, c'était _beaucoup_ mieux qu'aucun sandwich. J'ai brièvement fermé les yeux afin de profiter au maximum du goût.

Le rire de Klaus m'a fait ouvrir les yeux: « Je suppose que c'est mieux que ce que tu aurais dû manger chez toi? »

« C'est pas mal. » dis-je nonchalamment tout en mâchant lentement.

« Donc, tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue avec moi? » vérifia t-il.

« La nourriture est bonne et la compagnie aurait pu être pire. » avouais-je.

« Bien. » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de vin. « Tu sais, si tu me demandes, je dirais que la compagnie est _incroyable. _Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à me croire mais tu es de loin l'une des filles les plus intéressantes que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Oh allez, soyons réaliste. Je ne suis pas intéressante. Tous les gens qui me connaissent disent que je suis superficielle. Et si tu leur demandes, ils diront que... »

Il m'a interrompu. « Ils ont tort. Ils ne savent _rien_. »

Je posais ma fourchette et reposais mon dos contre la chaise: « Tu es sûr? Tu parles à la fille qui, il y a un an encore, n'avait qu'un seul objectif devenir reine du bal. La fille qui mourrait pour devenir Miss Mystic Falls. La jeune fille qui lisant Twilight espérant qu'un vampire sexy grimpe à travers sa fenêtre... » Je lui ai résumé un tas de mes côtés peu attrayants.

« N'est ce pas ironique? » réagit Klaus à ma dernière déclaration. « On ne vous a jamais dit de faire attention à ce que vous souhaitez, love? »

Je riais sans humour. « Les choses ont changé depuis. Maintenant, la plupart des nuits, je suis désireuse qu'aucun vampire ne rentre chez moi. »

« Sans oublier que tu es devenue l'un deux. » me rappela t-il. « Mais tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu as tort. Quand tu as été transformée en vampire, tu as changé. Tu es devenue plus mâture, plus grande... »

« Comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai changé? Tu ne m'as pas connue à l'époque. » contestais-je.

Klaus étant Klaus il avait déjà une réponse tout prête: « C'est facile Caroline. Lorsque je te regarde, je vois une femme forte et indépendante. Tu n'est ni superficielle, ni immature. Tu n'as jamais peur de dire ce que tu penses, tu es courageuse. Tu es toujours toi-même... Même quand tu es contre _moi_. Je ne vois absolument _rien_ chez toi qui représente la fille que tu m'a décris. »

«Je... » J'étais sur le point de sortir une réponse brillante quand mon téléphone sonna.

La chose la plus polie serait d'ignorer la personne qui m'appelait et de répondre plus tard. Mais dans une ville comme ça, on ne sait jamais. Et si c'était ma mère qui avait un problème.

« Excuse moi... Je vais devoir le prendre. » dis-je tout en cherchant mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Cela ne semblait pas l'ennuyer puisqu'il me dit « C'est bon, vas-y. »

Mes joues ont commencé à devenir rouges en voyant le nom familier sur mon téléphone. C'était un mauvais timing, un désastreux timing. Cet appel n'aurait pas pu être plus inopportun. Je ne savais pas quoi faire en voyant l'écran constamment en train de s'éclairer. Trois mots ont transformé le reste de la soirée.

_«Appel de Tyler.»_

* * *

_Voilà je vous laisse sur cette fin ;) Ah je suis sadique, mais j'aime ça! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_Nightmare 2054 ;)_


	9. Chapitre 8: Choix

_Hello les gens! J'espère que vous passez tous de super vacances et je suis désolée pour mon sadisme: vous avez patienté un jour de plus que d'habitude. Ouhhh que je suis méchante! Bref, j'arrête mes conneries et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un grand merci à toutes les reviews ;D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Choix**

Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur l'écran de mon téléphone qui clignotait encore. J'étais pétrifiée. C'était une mauvaise idée de répondre mais c'était également une mauvaise idée de l'ignorer. Peu importe le choix que je ferai cela sera un _mauvais _choix.

Je me suis mise à toussoter avant de refuser l'appel et de jeter lâchement mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Klaus fronça les sourcils: « Tu ne réponds pas? » me demanda t-il avec curiosité.

« Non! » dis-je à la hâte. « Je pensais que c'était un appel important mais ça ne l'était pas. Je rappellerai plus tard. » ai-je ajouté d'un ton plus calme.

J'avais honte de moi. Je n'avais pas répondu à son coup de téléphone. J'avais dit à Tyler que tout irait bien. Qu'il irait bien. Que _nous _irions bien. Mais à présent je n'en étais plus convaincue. Dire que tout irait bien reviendrait à lui mentir ouvertement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda Klaus voyant mon état de trouble.

« Non, tout va bien. » grinçais-je tout en cogitant pour trouver un prétexte valable. « C'est juste cette fille à l'école... Elle m'embête toujours à propos de ses devoirs. C'est ennuyeux mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je verrai cela demain. »

« Bien. » dit-il ironiquement me faisant savoir qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à ce que je venais de lui raconter.

« Je veux dire, ce n'est rien. » insistais-je

« Si tu le dis... » Il ne paraissait pas convaincu. Pas du tout convaincu.

« Oui c'est ce que je dis! Donc laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas _qu'il_ ruine la soirée. « J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer le « _qu'il_ ».

Il me regarda un instant sceptique, mais heureusement il a suivi mon conseil et il a laissé tomber.

« Je vois... Et bien dans ce cas voudras- tu un dessert? Proposa t-il en me fixant de ses beaux yeux bleu.

Il le faisait exprès. Il devait savoir que je ne pouvais pas dire non à ses yeux. En même temps, qui le pourrait?

« Bien sûr... S'il y a du chocolat. » ai-je dit nonchalamment.

Il m'adressa un sourire des plus prometteur « Oh,crois-moi il y en aura... »

-Xxx-

Il y avait du chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat. Klaus s'était servi de son hypnotique regard sur un serveur. Ou peut-être deux. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre puisque le vin commençait à faire ses effets, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les détails. Tout ce que je savais en ce moment, c'est qu'il y avait un mec magnifique qui m'avait offert un dîner en prétendant que j'étais « la beauté authentique ». Au fond de mon esprit, je me rappelais que c'était un monstre mais il avait ses façons de me le faire oublier.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Klaus voulait surtout apprendre des choses sur moi mais il m'a aussi donné la chance d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il m'a raconté des histoires fascinantes sur les parties les moins troublantes de son passé. Des histoires sur des évènements qui avaient eu lieu il y a très longtemps et qui impliquaient des princes et des princesses. C'est difficile de se dire que ces histoires ne sont pas des contes de fée et qu'elles ont belle et bien existé à une époque lointaine.

Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. C'est un dicton débile mais c'est vrai. A un moment, j'ai regardé ma montre elle affichait bientôt minuit.

« Oh, mon Dieu, je devrais y aller. » gémis-je.

Klaus ne semblait pas très friand à l'idée de me quitter. « Vraiment? Pourquoi? »

« L'école demain. Très tôt. » C'était une explication courte mais claire.

Former des phrases complètes devenait de plus en plus dur. J'avais besoin de sommeil. C'est pourquoi je devais me débarrasser de plus avant qu'il ne réussisse à me faire un lavage de cerveau.

« Ramène moi à la maison. S'il te plaît. » lui demandais-je.

Il haussa un sourcil. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit difficile de négocier mais encore une fois il m'a prise au dépourvu en me disant :

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« C'est ce que je veux. » répétais-je paresseusement ses paroles.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Il se leva et partit sans doute pour régler la facture de notre soirée. A moins qu'il ne _contraigne_ quelqu'un pour ne pas payer. J'étais fatiguée et le stade de la compassion venait d'être dépassé.

J'ai reposé mon menton sur mes mains, regardant le restaurant désert en attendant qu'il revienne. Sa voix m'a soudainement sortie de ma léthargie.

« Es-tu prête? »

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était juste à côté de moi m'offrant sa main. J'étais dégoutée de moi même quand j'ai pris sa main pour me lever de ma chaise. Comment quelqu'un de si cruel pouvait être si irrésistible? Pourquoi j'avais accepté ce geste de sa part? J'étais une fille raisonnable; je savais ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Pourtant, j'étais là, à jouer à ce stupide jeu avec lui.

Il était un parfait gentleman. Il m'ouvrait la porte afin de me guider à l'extérieur et m'aida à monter dans sa voiture. Toutes ses actions étaient tout à fait normales. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais du mal à penser qu'il n'était _pas_ tout à fait normal.

« Tu m'as l'air très calme. » me fît remarquer Klaus tout en me reconduisant chez moi.

« Fatiguée. » marmonnais-je.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge et malgré l'épuisement je me sentais perdue. Je ne devais pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour lui. J'avais même ignoré l'appel de Tyler pour Klaus. J'avais besoin de redescendre sur Terre.

J'ai émergé de mes pensées lorsque la voiture se stoppa.

« Tu es à la maison Miss Forbes. Enfin je crois. » annonça t-il avec un air grave. Pas de sourire narquois ou de sourire béat cette fois.

« Je suppose... Merci pour... Je veux dire... » Je n'arrivais pas à retranscrire mes pensées en paroles.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? Tu peux me le dire j'aime quand tu es honnête, tu le sais. » me rappela Klaus. Son regard me disait la même chose.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire la vérité le plus vite possible. « Je ne regrette pas d'être venue avec toi ce soir. Je ne le regrette pas du tout.»

Il esquissa un léger sourire à peine visible. « C'est bien... »

« Oui... Mais je dois y aller maintenant. » J'ai accompagné la parole au geste en attrapant la poignée de la portière.

« J'ai vais te guider jusqu'à la porte. »

J'étais sur le point de répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas la chance puisqu'il sortit de la voiture. Je n'avais donc aucun autre choix à part sortir à mon tour. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le sol jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ma porte d'entrée.

Arrivés sur les marches du perron, j'ai hésité durant un instant,avant de me retourner vers lui:

« Et bien... Merci... C'était... De la bonne nourriture. » dis-je maladroitement.

Il rit percevant mon inquiétude: « Ça c'est sûr. »

Je me suis raclée la gorge. « Oui... »

Nous échangions de longs regards. C'était comme une scène ridicule d'un film romantique. Le moment magique après un premier rendez-vous où les deux personnes partagent leur premier baiser. Seulement là, c'était différent car ce n'était pas une histoire entre adolescents mais plutôt une histoire entre une jeune vampire et un _monstre_.

« Tu ne veux pas... Que je t'embrasse? » Encore une fois je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande gueule.

Il cligna lentement des yeux mais sans jamais quitter les miens: « Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me dire. »

Je secouais la tête avant de lui répondre d'une voix tremblotante. « Je ne peux pas... Tu es ...Je suis censé te _haïr_ bordel de merde! »

Imprévisible comme toujours, il rit doucement, ne semblant pas offensé. « Oh oui, la haine... J'ai été rempli de haine pendant longtemps Caroline, et laisse moi te dire ceci... C'est facile de tomber amoureux que ce soit pour les vampires ou les humains. Mais c'est encore plus facile de haïr une personne. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus compliqué? »

« Non... » J'avais peur de répondre même si je savais que c'était une question rhétorique.

« C'est ce qu'il y a _entre_ l'amour et la haine. Elle nous déchire même si nous essayions de la combattre ou de la supprimer.»

Il avait raison. C'est simple de tomber amoureux d'une personne mais c'est encore plus simple d'être en colère contre celle-ci et de la haïr de tout son être. Mais que faire quand il y a une personne importante dans votre vie que vous ne pouvez ni haïr ni aimer?

Je lui fis un léger sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il disait avait du sens pour moi même si je ne l'admettais pas haute voix.

« Tu auras un choix à faire Caroline. C'est dans ton propre intérêt. Tu ne peux pas me demander de changer tout pendant que toi tu ne sauras pas si tu acceptes ou non ma part d'humanité. »

« C'est impossible. » murmurais-je.

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi sans jamais rompre son regard sur moi. J'ai sans doute cessé de respirer pendant un certain temps. Je me suis rendue compte que l'une de ses mains puissantes avait pris en coupe ma mâchoire pour la garder en place. Et puis, il a posé un baiser sur mon front comme il l 'a fait la nuit où il m'a sauvé la vie.

« Quoi que tu décides ce sera _ton_ choix. » Ses lèvres frôlaient la peau de mon front lorsqu'il insista sur le mot « _ton »_.

Puis, il s'éloigna rapidement, me laissant stupéfaite, figée sur place. Il est monté dans sa voiture sans regarder en arrière, roulant dans la nuit.

-Xxx-

J'avais l'impression que la maison était très calme quand j'ai fermé la porte d'entrée, mais dès que je suis arrivée dans le couloir j'ai entendu ma mère m'appeler de la cuisine. Merde, elle est encore éveillée... Elle allait sans doute me poser des questions auxquelles j'aurais dû mal à répondre. Des questions comme: _ « Avec qui étais tu? »_

« Caroline? C'est toi? »

« Oui. » dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Qui d'autre cela pourrait t-il être? Quand on vit dans une ville telle que Mystic Falls on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je suis arrivée dans la cuisine, ma mère assise à la table lisant des papiers, une tasse de café à la main.

« Tu es en retard. » l''accusais-je tout en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle sourit lascivement, posa sa tasse de café et se massa les tempes. « Travail. Et toi? Tu n'es pas vraiment à l'heure. »

« Oh... Je suis juste... Sortie avec un ami. » Je sentais le sang me monter au joues.

Ma mère haussa curieusement les sourcils. « Vraiment? Quel ami? » vérifia t-elle.

_Oh non, pas encore le mensonge_ pensais-je tristement.

« Stefan Salvatore... » En quelque sorte c'était vrai puisque j'avais passé l'après-midi en sa compagnie.

« Oh... » me dit ma mère incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« Ouais... Il commence enfin à revenir à la maison et je veux l'aider. Tu sais il m'a aidée quand je... Enfin tu sais. »

Elle me montra un sourire chaleureux. « Je comprends, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. C'est ton ami, et c'est très gentil de ta part de le soutenir. Fais tout de même attention... Tu as tellement changé ces derniers temps, et ne te méprends pas, c'est bien que tu aides les autres, mais il faut penser à toi parfois. »

« Je vais garder ce conseil dans un coin de ma tête... Mais je vais bien, maman. Il n'y a pas de problème. » dis-je avec aisance.

J'arrivais plus facilement à mentir. Ça devait être un cas classique de « la pratique rend parfait. »

« Très bien alors, je disais ça comme ça. » dit-elle mettant ses mains comme pour se défendre.

« Je sais. Je t'aime. » lui ai-je dis en souriant.

Je préfère avoir une maman surprotectrice plutôt qu'une mère qui ne se préoccupe pas de moi. C'était l'un des changements positifs de ma transformation en vampire: ma relation avec ma mère s'était très nettement améliorée.

« Moi aussi, sweety. »

J'ai bondi de ma chaise, faisant un bisous à ma mère: « Bonne nuit, j'ai besoin de mon lit. »

Ma mère bailla tout en prenant son café. « Dormir semble être un bon plan, je crois que je finirai ma paperasse demain.»

« Tu devrais faire ça. Chaque jour, je fais face à des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorcières.. J'aimerais éviter la mère zombie. » plaisantais-je.

Elle poussa ses papiers: « Tu m'as convaincue. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Tout en montant l'escalier l'appel de Tyler me revient en mémoire. Que devais-je faire? Ignorer? Ce serait impoli. Le rappeler? Mais qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire?

_Hey Tyler! Comment ça se passe? Reviens ici c'est super. La mère de Bonnie est devenue un vampire. Nos amis vont bien et même Stefan est redevenu normal. Je suppose que c'est tout...Oh, attends il y a encore une chose...Je pense que je pourrais être amoureuse de Klaus. Tu sais le mec qui a ruiné ta vie et qui a essayé de nous tuer._

« Ressaisis toi Caroline! »

Sur le chemin du retour j'avais l'intention d'aller voir Tyler... Et maintenant je me dégonflais.

Je n'ai fait attention à rien en entrant dans ma chambre jusqu'au moment où j'ai failli tomber sur mon lit mais quelqu'un était déjà dessus.

J'ai crié involontairement.

« Oh détends toi, je suis pas _qu'_ effrayant. Comparé à ce putain d'hybride avec qui tu étais ce soir.» La voix de Damon était remplie de sarcasme.

Je gémis d'agacement. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'un vampire vienne dans ma chambre? J'en avais marre! Est ce que la _vie privée_ existe?

« Damon! Que fais tu ici? Sors! » lui dis-je le visage en colère.

« Je ne peux pas. Du moins tout pendant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce que tu faisais... »

J'aurais dû mettre des barres de fer aux fenêtres.

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre s'arrête là, il faudra patienter une semaine pour la suite. J'attends vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054 ;)_


	10. Chapitre 9: Plan diabolique

_Coucou! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent weekend et en cette toute dernière soirée de vacances voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tiens à remercier tout les gens qui me laisse des reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui me lisent ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Plan diabolique**

Damon ne paraissait pas du tout intimidé de mon comportement envers lui. J'étais en train de l'insulter de tous les noms et lui, il me regardait calmement se prélassant sur mon lit.

« As-tu fini? » me demanda t-il, me coupant dans ma tirade, d'un air indifférent.

« Je veux dire Damon! Tu ne peux pas faire irruption ici. » ricanais-je, faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort au cas où ma mère ne dormait pas et écoutait.

« Si on regarde bien, c'est déjà fait. » me rappela t-il. « Bon, passons à autre chose. Plus tôt nous aurons éclairci ce point, plus tôt je serais parti. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être entouré par autant de … Jaune. Sans parler de toute cette colère et de toute cette énergie négative.»

« Moi? En colère et envoyant des mauvaises ondes? Wow, tu peux parler toi! »

« Ne parlons pas d'un autre sujet, concentrons nous sur la question à laquelle je t'ai demandé de répondre. » insista Damon.

« Très bien. » grognais-je.

« Très bien. » répéta t-il. « Alors dis moi. »

« Que veux tu que je te dise? » lui demandais-je espérant gagner un peu de temps afin de pouvoir trouver une explication logique.

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe entre toi et psycho-boy. »

« C'est évident, n'est ce pas. » dis-je impuissante en cherchant désespérément du temps supplémentaire pour trouver une excuse. Mais, aucune explication ne me parvint à l'esprit. Rien.

« Attends, ne me dis pas un mot, laisse moi deviner... Le fils d'une sorcière revenue d'entre les morts t'as contrainte » conclut t-il.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel: « Non, il ne l'a pas fait. »

Dans un premier temps, prétendre que j'avais été contrainte m'avait paru être une bonne idée mais je savais que tôt ou tard il finirait par éclater. Surtout, quand il s'agissait d'une menteuse comme _moi_.

« Alors, c'est quoi, hein? » me dit t-il d'un ton impatient tout en se levant de mon lit. « C'est ton meilleur ami? Il est le partenaire le plus _extra_ pour faire du shopping? A moins, que ce ne soit ton meilleur ami gay? » Damon passait son temps à me narguer. Pour lui, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille sans cervelle qui aimait faire des emplettes.

« Au moins, tu n'es pas devenu un crétin. » rétorquais-je évitant consciencieusement sa question.

« Tu ne vas pas me répondre. » Il n'allait jamais abandonner. Dans un million d'années il serait toujours là, avec sa question.

Il me cherchait de son regard glacé. Tandis que j'étais sur le point de tout lui révéler une idée m'est apparue. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée du monde, mais elle n'était pas non plus si terrible... Ça pourrait fonctionner... C'était tout ce que j'avais. Bien sûr je dois _mentir_. Et je dois être _convaincante_. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. _Rien ne va._

« Très bien, si tu veux savoir, je vais tenter de tirer profit d'une situation désespérée.

Damon plissa les yeux avant de me dire « Je déteste dire cela, mais... Je ne te suis pas. »

« Klaus... Il prétend ressentir des sentiments pour moi. Cette nuit au bal Mikaelson, il m'a dit qu'il _croyait_ en moi. » J'ai essayé de travailler mon expression du visage pour paraître crédible. « Naturellement, je ne le crois pas. Je sais que c'est probablement un de ses pièges, mais il n'empêche que depuis il me traque. » Je lui avais fourni un bref résumé.

« Okay... Donc le salaud dit qu'il s'intéresse à toi, tu as un désir de mort, ce qui explique que tu veuilles te venger. » dit-il d'un air indifférent.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas où je veux en venir? » soufflais-je feignant la frustration. « Penses-y Damon! On pourrait en apprendre davantage sur lui! »

« En apprendre sur lui, c'est-à-dire? ». Il souleva un sourcil semblant prêter attention à ce que je lui disais pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Afin d'entrer dans sa tête! Il a réussi à manipuler nos émotions. Toi, Stefan vous avez essayé de le tuer encore et encore sans résultat... La violence n'est pas la bonne solution, nous le savons maintenant. Mais peut-être que si nous parvenons à en apprendre plus sur lui... Sur ses faiblesses, ses vulnérabilités... Il a seulement une petite part d'humanité, mais c'est sans doute suffisant pour qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'avenir. C'est une excellente occasion de me rapprocher de lui. Ça ne fonctionnera peut-être pas mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer... »

Il s'est contenté de m'observer bouche bée.

« De plus... Tu as sûrement remarqué que c'est calme en ce moment avec Klaus... Il paraît qu'il est très occupé à me courtiser et qu'il en oublie ses plans de massacre de la ville. » ai-je dit avec suffisance, car il était évident que Damon était impressionné.

« Donc, fondamentalement, tu dis... » Damon s'arrête m'examinant de près. « Tu dis, qu'il y a une sorte de plan diabolique qui se prépare et que je ne suis pas dans le coup? » me dit-il faisant semblant de paraître sous le choc.

J'ai soupiré en secouant la tête. « Personne n'est dans le coup. Ni Stefan, ni Elena, ni Bonnie... Et il y en a encore d'autres. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis bloquée dans cette position alors pourquoi pas essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui? C'est le meilleur plan que nous possédons puisque le seul autre moyen de l'attaquer est de s'en prendre à sa famille. Et nous savons qu' en ce moment ils sont tous bien vivants et actifs... »

Il fronça les sourcils tout en essayant d'assimiler toutes ses nouvelles informations.

« Je ne sais pas où va nous mener tout cela, mais Klaus a déjà fait tant de dégâts. Nous devons faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. » J'espérais ne pas avoir trop dramatiser les choses mais apparemment Damon mordait à l'hameçon.

« Tu risques pour ta vie en entrant dans la tête de ce dingue... » réfléchit t-il.

« Je me rends compte que c'est une opération risquée... Mais c'est une chance d'être en sa compagnie, de lui poser des questions personnelles sans la moindre suspicion de sa part. »

Damon laissa échapper un grognement incrédule. « Ne le dis à personne, je dis ça parce que... C'est un plan très utile que tu as là, Blondie. »

« Merci pour le quasi-compliment. » dis-je en empruntant un peu de son sarcasme.

« Je peux être poli. » répondit-il ignorant mon ton.

« Quoique tu dises. » murmurais-je. « En fait, je pense que c'est à _ton_ tour d'expliquer certaines choses maintenant. »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Dis moi pourquoi tu me suis. C'est pas cool d'espionner les gens. » dis-je avec amertume.

Sa confession se composait d'un unique mot « Elena. »

« Elena? »

« Oui, elle est inquiète pour toi? Pour tous ses amis en fait. Elle est complètement paranoïaque depuis que Klaus est en ville, elle ne dort presque plus et il y a plein de trucs comme ça. Elle m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur tout le monde; j'ai prétendu que je n'en avais rien à faire, je suis allé boire un verre et puis quand je t'ai vue avec ce fou... »

« Et Monsieur je m'en fous est allé vérifier. » le taquinais-je.

« Disons que c'était de la simple curiosité. » dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers ma fenêtre.

« Bien sûr, si cela peut te rendre heureux. » dis-je avec une voix chantante.

« Prends garde Blondie. » dit-il ironiquement ouvrant doucement la fenêtre.

Heureusement, je suis parvenue à ne pas lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de 7ans. Il regarda par dessus son épaule une dernière fois.

« Une dernière chose... Merci de t'occuper de mon petit frère. » Son visage devient tout d'un coup sérieux. Il était sincère et un ton de gratitude se ressentait dans sa voix. Pas de sarcasme, ni d'indifférence.

« Oh... » marmonnais-je, trop surprise pour cacher mon étonnement.

« Je sais que Stefan pense le contraire mais je veux qu'il récupère. J'ai_ besoin_ qu'il récupère. C'est la seule famille que j'ai... »

J'ai hoché la tête timidement afin de lui faire savoir que je comprenais. La famille et les amis étaient primordiale, c'était une leçon que j'avais appris durant ces quelques mois.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'étais pas seule... Moi aussi, je le surveillerai . »

Les coins de sa bouche formèrent un petit sourire et j'ai réalisé que Damon n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue après tout. « C'est bien... Merci je suppose. »

« Tu es la bienvenue, je suppose. » Le Damon sérieux était devenu le Damon moqueur en moins d'une seconde. « Bonne nuit... Assure toi de verrouiller les fenêtres pour te protéger des admirateurs hybrides. Et tiens moi au courant... Si tu trouves quelques choses sur Klaus que nous pouvons utiliser, je veux être le premier à le savoir. Nous allons nous débarrasser de lui. » Damon me lança un dernier sourire avant de me laisser seule.

J'ai consciencieusement fermé ma fenêtre avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller tout en poussant un grognement.

Oh mon dieu... J'avais eu chaud. Vraiment chaud. Je devais faire attention et revoir mes priorités. C'était une question de temps avant que les Salvatores tentent à nouveau d'éliminer Klaus... Est ce que j'étais en train de dire qu'il fallait que je... _Choisisse__ un camp? _Il y a quelques semaines je me serais dit_ Qu'attendons nous, allons tuer Klaus, je conduis! Bon débarras, le monde n'a pas besoin d'un tueur en série._

Mais maintenant? Rien que l'idée de le voir mourir me tordait le ventre de douleur. Je ne le voulais pas. C'était une personne horrible mais je savais qu'il se souciait de _moi_. Il avait réussi à m'atteindre et les choses n'étaient pas toutes noires ni toutes blanches.

J'ai glissé mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean pour la énième fois me demandant si je devais appeler Tyler... Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'ai jeté le téléphone sur le sol m'effondrant sur mon lit. J'étais trop fatiguée pour changer de vêtement. Malgré toute mon inquiétude, le sommeil vint me trouver assez facilement...

-Xxx-

_Devant moi se dressait une table en bois massif sur laquelle reposait une somptueuse décoration. Vieilles plaques, des couverts en argent, des chandeliers, des verres en cristal... Je scrutais la salle attendant que le dîner arrive. L'intérieur était plutôt démodé, imposant, avec un feu de cheminée et des peintures au mur... Je reconnus rapidement cet endroit. Après tout j'y étais déjà entrée. Le manoir de Klaus._

_Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à ma gauche me faisant sursauter. Je tournais la tête afin de voir Klaus devant moi. Il était divin, plus attirant que jamais. Il portait un smoking noir et ses cheveux or étaient en bataille comme à l'habitude. Ses yeux bleu me regardaient tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi._

_« Bonsoir Caroline. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. » Sa voix était douce comme le miel._

_Il s'était approché de moi et je me suis levée de ma chaise. Il a gracieusement pris ma main dans les siennes afin d'y appliquer un léger baiser. Comme à son habitude; je pouvais compter sur lui pour qu'il montre le meilleur de sa personnalité. _

_« Assieds toi, sweetheart. » roucoula t-il._

_J'ai automatiquement exécuté ses paroles comme s'il m'avait contraint alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une raison quelconque, sa voix hypnotique suffisait à me faire obéir._

_Il prit place en face de moi. Comme si c'était le signal, un serveur est apparu. Il apportait une bouteille de vin._

_« Sir, Miss. » nous dit-il froidement tout en remplissant nos verres du breuvage._

_« Merci Carlton. » il lui fit signe de prendre congé._

_Le garçon sortit de la pièce et Klaus leva son verre. « Pour une soirée, je l'espère très agréable. »_

_J'ai pris mon verre légèrement hésitante afin de toucher le sien « Pour une soirée agréable. » J'étais d'accord._

_« Je suis honoré que tu sois prête à dîner en ma compagnie. Tu sais, la plupart de ma famille a disparu, je me sens seul parfois ici. C'est rafraichissant d'avoir une invitée pour le repas du soir. Et si ça ne dérange pas; la compagnie est plutôt charmante. » dit-il avec reconnaissance._

_Ses compliments étaient flatteurs et son regard admiratif. J'en avais des frissons jusque dans la colonne vertébrale. Mais je devais garder à l'esprit que cet homme était une machine de guerre. Il ne se soucie de personne. Il avait un talent d'acteur, et je serais idiote de penser qu'un hybride de 1000ans est intéressé par un bébé vampire de 18ans comme moi._

_« Je ne peux qu'espérer ne pas m'être trompée. » ai-je dit d'un air averti._

_« Tu peux me faire confiance. » Sa voix mélodieuse me rassura quelque peu._

_« Je ne peux pas être sûre à ce sujet... » protestais-je mollement._

_«Si, tu le peux. » Les bougies placées au centre de la table reflétaient la lumière dans ses yeux. « Je gagnerai ta confiance. »_

_J'ai pris une gorgée de vin pour dessécher ma bouche avant de répondre « Nous verrons bien. » _

_Il sourit avec confiance « Nous verrons bien. »_

_« Alors... Qu'il y a t-il au menu? » demandais-je maladroitement pour changer de sujet._

_Klaus rit. «Je crains, que ce ne soit une surprise. As-tu faim love? »_

_« Un peu. » admis-je._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas le dîner sera bientôt prêt... » dit-il « Carlton » ajouta t-il d'un ton plus élevé._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlton « Vous avez appelé Monsieur? »_

_« Oui. La belle dame ici est affamée. Apportez notre repas, s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Certainement Monsieur. »_

_Encore une fois, il disparut, et Klaus me sourit « Il ne sera pas long, love. »_

_Il avait raison. Carlton est revenu rapidement. Il ne portait pas de bol ni aucun plat pourtant..._

_Il traînait une jeune fille, une brune que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. D'après ce que je pouvais dire, elle avait le même âge que moi. Elle n'est pas en train de résister, son visage était blanc, ses yeux chocolat vide, on l'avait contrainte sans aucun doute. Carlton remit la fille à Klaus sans piper mot, et quitta la pièce._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe... Que fais-tu? » demandais-je la voix tremblante._

_Le regard de Klaus était inconscient, rempli de fausse innocence. « A quoi est-ce que cela ressemble? Nous allons dîner. C'est la raison qui t'a mené ici, n'est-ce pas? Pour dîner avec moi. » Il prit légèrement le bras de la jeune femme et le tendit dans ma direction, comme s'il m'offrait une collation._

_« Non! Tu... Tu ne peux pas... Tu sais que je ne … » bégayais-je «Je pensais que tu parlais d'un autre type de repas. »_

_Il secoua la tête et fît claquer sa langue en signe de désapprobation. « Tu ne devrais pas supposer, Caroline. Tu ne dois pas non plus abandonner ta vraie nature. Tu es un vampire que cela te plaise ou non. Tu dois te nourrir de chaire fraiche love. C'est ce que nous faisons. »_

_« Non! » m'écriais-je en me levant de table. « C'est ce que toi tu fais! Je n'aime pas. Tu ne peux pas me changer... »_

_« Dommage. » il était indifférent. « Et bien, tu sais ce que cela signifie... Plus pour moi. »_

_Il tira la fille vers lui, baissa sa tête afin de plonger des crocs dans son cou. Il est allé si vite que même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. La jeune fille poussa un cri assourdissant comme moi. Je criais à pleins poumons..._

« Caroline! Sweety, réveille toi! »La voix familière de ma mère m'a sauvée de mon horrible cauchemar. Elle me secoua doucement. « C'est bon. Tu as juste fais un mauvais rêve. »

J'étais essoufflée. Je m'assis tranquillement dans mon lit, essayant de reprendre mon souffle tandis que ma mère me caressait les cheveux.

« Je t'ai entendu crier... Ça a dû être un cauchemar affreux... » conclut t-elle.

Je repris lentement ma respiration afin de me calmer.

« Crois moi maman... Celui-ci était vraiment mauvais... »

Alors ça y est, je venais d'avoir une preuve de plus. Je devais cesser de voir Klaus. Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire entièrement confiance. Je ne réussirai jamais à le changer. Je n'effacerai pas son passé horrible.

Je savais maintenant de quel côté je devais être, et ce n'était _pas_ son côté...

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de la rencontre Damon/ Caroline et du rêve de celle-ci? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews :)_

_Nightmare 2054!_


End file.
